The last human
by Spyash2
Summary: The humans once were the dominate species of earth, a million years later however they became a legend, a myth. What would happen if a certain  zombie killing marine was the last of them? Current events has brought three familar faces to the dragon realms
1. The last human: Prologue

The last human

Prologue

Germany 1945

The mainframe flashed to life hours after Doctor Richtofen, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski were slaughtered by the undead hordes that have completely taken Der Riese. The first and only living member of the team: Tank Dempsey was standing in the middle as the light died down, falling to his knees in defeat Dempsey gritted his teeth together in rage. Everyone except him were dead. They failed, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He had no chance of stopping the zombie horde by his own now and soon they'll return to finish the job. Getting on his feet Dempsey unholstered his M1911A1, and aimed the weapon at one of two corpses that were a few meters away from him. They were killed by zombies' and soon they would rise as them. Ironic really, becoming the very thing you tired so hard to purge from the face of the earth. As much as he hated them, they deserved better than this, to be at piece rather a walking corpse bent on eating flesh. He pulled the trigger putting a bullet inside the corpses forehead, then he had done the same to the other.

He sadly looked at them as he holstered his pistol and sighed depressingly to himself before walking down the steps.

'At least they'll be at peice now, instead of being one of **them**.' The lone marine thought with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Killing people he didn't know he had no problem doing, but putting a bullet in the head of someone he **knew**? That was different. He looked at the clock that always seemed to be stuck on a certain number; one of the fingers on the dam thing would move forwards for a few moments before jumping back to where it was. It was never known how long the clock was like this, but without the power itself on; it was still going. So, theoretically the clock could have been like this for years. He exited the mainframe area and was now heading towards the furnace; he didn't like being weaponless even if he technically wasn't. Having two or three weapons was better than none. He grabbed a double barrel shotgun and Thompson, grabbing twenty magazines and eighty shotgun shells in the process. He bent the end of the barrel of his shotgun, opening it and slipping in two shells before closing it. He did the same for the same for his Thompson, placing his magazine inside the bottom slot of his SMG before pulling a small lever on the side, locking it in place.

He spent the first five minutes searching for other weapons; and to his astonishment found an upgraded MG42 and Browning on the mainframe itself. He gave himself a facepalm for his stupidity and grunted when he slung the two weapons over his shoulder, he never knew how he managed to carry over five weapons and not pass out from the combined weight it gave him. Then again, he was fighting zombies for the past two years AND he came in contact with a very strange element that reanimated the dead a few times in the past. Now that he thought of it, once he did come in contact with that giant rock it made him feel different...

Finishing his weapon hunt he decided to think his next move. Being alone and heavily outnumbered was a problem for him, and with him carrying six weapons, two of them being heavy weaponry it slowed him down drastically. He could radio for help, but that would take up valuable time and it would be days, weeks away before he got a reply. When an annouchment came through the speakers thoughout the entire complex an idea hit him.

_'Rerouting power to __stasis chamber, preparing for activation...' _

Dempsey heard stories from Richtofen about this 'stasis chamber' from his time in Japan. Theoretically the person within would be frozen; preserving them throughout the years. Possably centuries' but there were downsides to this. There was an eighty percent chance that the user within would never wake up once the camber was powered up. And there was a twenty percent that the person would come out fine. However, not even the mad Doctor himself, knew if any weapons would be useable once inside. And Dempsey hating the zombies so much and getting tired of fighting them figured he had nothing to lose and quickly made his way towards one of the corridors that had broken windows, doors and hedges.

Following a certain set of cable cords that had eletricity sparking through them Dempsey saw them disappear through a half torn door. Curiousity got the better of him, and stepping over the remains he scanned the room with his Thompson before staring in shock at multiple machines that were lined together. The machines had the 935 symbol planted on the doors of the machine that were standing side by side throughout the entire room. They were massive, not as big as the teleporters themselves but still, they were MASSIVE! Approching one of them in awe; Dempsey placed one of his hands on one of the machines as he examaned the area with interest. There was a radio nearby that lay on a table. Might as well listen to it before deciding what else to do.

He turned it on, and with a hiss the recording began.

_'Recording one: Doctor Maxis and Edward has tasked us with the creation of the stasis chambers. Great machines that would enable the person within to be frozen, and stay perserved for a long amount of time. However, with the danger it has against us many people were killed as a result. And so, our development on this as been postphoned. There are times when some of us here, including Edward himself have been working on this project. And we are so close to getting it working... only time will tell...'_

Dempsey frowned as he glanced at the machine closest to him spark to life. Then he remembered, a few minutes ago the speakers said that the chamber was given power. He began to wonder if he should get inside and be frozen for who knows low long, or stay out and get overwelmed by the zombies.

He choose to get inside, at least that way if he'll die frozen he won;t feel a thing. Sighing heavily, Dempsey took one last long look at the room he was in before stepping inside the Stasis itself. The door slowly closed behind him as Dempsey turned. Once the door was sealed Dempsey could still see the outside, but barely. Almost instantly Dempsey felt ice cold liquid spray against his clothes and skin; he didn't have the time to react, within seconds he felt felt his body heat escape his body he stood still, shivering as he saw his vision go dark on him.

Dempsey would be trapped in stasis for a million years, and would awaken in a time where humans, were stories of myth and legend. The human race except for him, were all but wiped out of exstance...


	2. The last human: Chapter 1

The last human

Chapter 1

"Germany" Near the city of Warfang, One million years later...

Der Riese, once a large factory in Germany is now on the verge of collaspe, the buildings were completely covered in vines on the outside, small amounts of lethal radiation killing plants, gass and even vines after a while. The cable cords that are attached to various machines were barely flowing with the eletricity needed to power the whole place. And eventually the systems were automatically shut down one by one over the years, all except one. The stasis chamber.

The stasis pod that held Dempsey within kept him alive and safe for a million years; but now the power for the pod itself was beginning to die. What little power was left was rerouted to that pod until it would reach a critical level, and would force the marine to re-enter reality. The human race are no longer among the living, they suddenly vanished from existance leaving nothing but ruined buildings, records and technology that were broken beyond repair were behind.

To others that were in the dragon realms, humanity were nothing but a myth and a legend. A very old myth and legend that lasted for a thousand years ever sense the ruins of great cities were discovered. They never discovered what had happened to them nor do they know how they vanished. But from the records that they've found intact; the humans were in their billions across the world' and were nearly constantly warring with each other.

But through all the odds they managed to prevail against their own kind, even though many civilizations were ruined and tossed aside. But there were two particular wars that envolved the 'entire world' but the 'second war' was the most devastating that resulted the deaths of more than thirty million people, all because of one man. It shocked everyone when they realised this, and because some people feared their technology, they attempted to destroy anything of human make. But they never knew of the greatest threat that destroyed them, mainly the records halted a few months after the war, so they had no idea on what happened after that.

Then after a thousand years, they found the factory itself, one of the missing their eventual downfall. The person who went inside was an evolved form of a cheetah, who had a long bow with a long thick bag of arrows strapped on its back. and a curved iron blade strapped to it's waist. It moved like a human, and stood as a human it could even do things that a human could, talking, jestures you name it.

The cheetah stumbled upon this place by accident while hunting for food; until it came across a ruined wall covered in vines. With the planet reformed many things were different places; the place that held the dragon temple on Malefor mountain was now gone. And dante's freezer was now near the mainland; several minutes away if you flew there of course. And then there was the dragon city of Warfang and the Valley of Avalar which were now close together. And now this unknown area overrun by nature itself was revealed.

Pulling out the blade, the cheetah hacked and slashed the vines in half. Clearing a path that was maybe dark for centuries before it was claimed. It went through many twists and turns hacking its way through when its path was blocked by thick patches of dead vines. Until it reached a massive machine covered in rust. It stood nearly thirty feet tall and wondered how it couldn't have noticed it from the outside. There was a wall that blocked it off, but then realised that the machine was standing on top of something. He didn't know what to call this thing.

There were two gates, one that had stairs and another with a ramp that led into three parts of the complex; two sides leading upstairs towards a bridge, and a path that led under the bridge and towards another part of the building. The very thing that held the massive machine had stairs of it's own only it was rusty; and it had railings as well.

The cheetah jumped in surprise and instantly went for its bow when it heard a booming voice echoing throughout the building.

_"W-w-w-w-warning, power d-e-e-epleting at dangerous levels, r-r-r-rerouting emergency p-p-p-p-power to S-s-s-s-stasis C-c-chamber!"_

As if on cue a powerful flow of white eletricity sped through the cable cords above; heading towards the building in front. The cheetah gasped in surprise, this place was _**working**_! There was no way he was going to keep this a secret, the dragons and moles of warfang would have invaluble information if they came here!

Without a second thought the cheetah ran towards the exit, unknowing that his presence has awaken both an enemy and hero they've never encountered before.

The Stasis pod hissed as more eletricity was injected inside; keeping the marine within alive for as long as it needed too. But if there was one thing that Dempsey didn't expect: it wasn't being trapped for a million years frozen soild in a machine. But with the power being very limited as it is the thin yet freezing ice that had shut down his body were beginning to melt slowly. And a hot wave of air blew against the marines frozen skin and clothing attempting to warm his entire body before he awakens; if he awakens that is.

Small sparks of eletricity shot through Dempsey's body, attempting to jump start him, the cords that were plugged into the machine giving him the juice he needed to return to '_life'_ so to speak. Just as he felt he was about to awaken, Dempsey felt something in his mind, pulling him, within seconds he was asleep and found himself in a strange place: his mind.

"What - the - hell?" Dempsey said to no one as he looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of nothing, there was no floor, yet he wasn't falling. This had to be a dream.

"Well, what do we have here?" A femmine voice spoke in a soothing tone. Dempsey instantly went for his Thompson only to find that it wasn't there, much to his dismay he discovered that NONE of his weapons were with him. "Now, now, there's no need for you to get all '_angry'_ towards me. I haven't done anything... _yet_."

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes warily darting side to side. "Where are you?"

The voice giggled in amusement; and Dempsey being thickheaded as he is took it the wrong way.

"Are you giggleing at me! Not wise." He snapped through gritted teeth.

"Please, as if you could harm me?" The voice mocked him.

"Everyone can be harmed, they're not invincible." He countered.

"True, true." Dempsey crossed his arms in defiance. He didn't like it when he couldn't see his potential enemy; it unnerved him... "But before I answer your first two questions. Can you tell me what **you **are?"

Dempsey paused for a moment, so, she was trying to prying him for information?

"Why'd you wanna know? What's in it for me?"

"I haven't seen your kind before, and you just appeared a few moments ago. I was curious' and now I **want** to know. And there are people out there who would take, '_advantage_' of your situation for their own gain."

Dempsey merely laughed at the voice. "You think I'd let people use me for their own gain?" He laughed humourlessly. "Listen here, lady, if anyone ever did take advantage of me; they won't live to regret it."

"I'm a United States marine, a warrior, I fight and I will most certainly **kill** if the situation arises."

"I see." The voice mused. Dempsey realised he gave a part of him away and cursed at his stupidity. "A warrior? You must have seen great battles in your time then."

"I'm not saying anymore lady! I already gave one thing about me away, and I will most certainly will NOT say anymore!"

"Wow, I must have hit a nerve..."

"... Oh, shut up!"

Hours later...

"I'm telling you Terrador, I've seen something similar the _humans_ created! It's just over here!"

The cheetah that had rediscovered the lost factory of Der Riese was telling everyone, including the three dragon elders about what he'd seen hours earlier. A human made stucture that had small bursts of eletricity flowing through it of all things. At first the people who resided at Warfang, which were mainly moles and dragons, thought the cheetah to have gone mad. But eventually the cheetah's words had reached the dragon eldars and of course the purple dragon of legend and his two friends who traveled the realms to defeat Malefor.

And now Terrador the guardan of earth was being guided to the seemingly abadoned factory with four other dragons by his side, including a yellow dragon fly that complained about the distance every two minutes.

"And your sure that this place is similar to what the humans made?" An adult dragon with blue scales and a dark blue underbelly asked rather snobbishly.

"Yes, Cyril. The structure within was massive, bigger than all of you put put together I fear." The cheetah replied.

"Bigger than all of us? Just how BIG was this thing anyway? Ten feet all? Maybe fifteen feet?" The dragon fly said making wild jestures with his arms and hands. "Maybe what, two, five feet tall?"

"Actually, I'd say it's about twenty or thirty feet in height." The cheetah responded with a shrug. "I couldn't see it from outside, but from the inside on the other hand, it might be as big as the walls of Warfang."

"Here we are..."

Everyone froze in place at the massive building before their very eyes. Most of the brick walls were covered in vines and leafs; and from afar they wouldn't know this was even here. The dragons in partiular were in awe at the sheer size of the building.

A yellow dragon named Volteer looked at the cheetah with excitement, and began speaking so fast that anyone hardly understood what he was saying.

"Amazing! I have never seen anything like this in all my years! And you say this place had eletricity flowing through it?"

Everyone turned to the cheetah for an answer. And to their satisfaction the cheetah nodded.

"There seems to be eletricity within yes, but even though nature has claimed it on the outside... the inside is different..." The cheetah hesitated on 'different', and everyone had picked up on it.

"What exactily is different on the inside?" The only female dragon in the group asked curiously.

"Everything is... dead, the vines, grass, flowers anything that nature should have claimed over the centuries. I fear something evil is within." The cheetah replied with a shudder. "I've managed to clear a path for myself when I first discovered it, so you two should be able to get in fine. The others on the other hand..."

"Are too big to get in, am I right?" The dragonfly finished.

The cheetah gave the floating dragonfly a nod but if there was one way in, then there could always be another. And Cynder the black dragoness' was the one who sound it out.

"Can't the guardians just, I don't know_ fly_ over this place and land in the middle?" She suggested. "There has to be a clearing inside, from what Spyro told me the humans cleared a lot of land to build. Why couldn't it be the same for this from the inside?"

When Ignitus was alive and was teaching Spyro in the Dragon Temple, he told the purple dragon about the humans and the myth behind them. Saying that the humans once dominated the Dragon Realms a million years ago; Spyro was fasinated with this and listened closely to the fire guardian as he spoke. Of course when Cynder was around, Spyro told her about the humans and the things they've done. At first the black dragoness didn't believe him, but eventually Ignitus took the two to one of the sights where a small city was dug up years ago.

Sense then Cynder wanted to learn much about the humans including their eventual downfall.

"Actually, now that you menchion it there was a clearing at the structure itself. It's just over that wall..."

The dragons including Sparx looked up the wall with a critcal eye, and Terrador grunted in approval. As one the three guardans spread their wings and took to the sky.

"Spyro, follow the cheetah inside we'll meet you futher in." Terrador voice boomed as he stopped in mid air.

The purple dragon gave the guardian a nod as he, and Cynder watched the guardians vanish as they sped towards the wall. The dragonfly scratched his head, mumbling quietly to himself is disbelief.

"Just so you know," The dragonfly started. "If we run into trouble in this place, I'm hiding!"

"Just like you did in every _encounter_ we had Sparx?" Spyro dryly replied.

The dragonfly known as Sparx crossed his arms and stuck out his tounge at his friend and brother, Spyro chuckled and began to head towards the entrance with the cheetah, Cynder and Sparx following close behind.

Minutes later the cheetah led the three towards the _'centre'_ of the building, which ironically, was still on the outside of the building itself. And they looked at the machine in awe, the cheetah was right that thing was at least twenty feet in height!

"Wow, the _Humans_ made this thing?" Sparx flew at the closed door; but as it was covered in rust he couldn't pear inside to see what was within. "What's this place called?"

As if on cue, an announchment boomed throughout the building startleing everyone that heard it.

_"W-w-w-w-warning, the p-p-p-p-power is on a critical l-l-l-l-level. Rerouting power from the m-m-m-m-mainframe!" _

Three short bursts of eletricity entered the cable cords near Sparx, causing the dragonfly to scream in terror as he flew towards Spyro for protection. The two dragons were busy staring at the eletricity that was running through the cables that they didn't notice the loud thuds nearby.

"Wow, you were right. There is eletricity here; but who was that voice?"

"I don't know, but I know for certain that it belonged to a man." The cheetah replied warily.

"Thank's for stating the obvious," The dragonfly sarcastically said aloud.

"Perhaps searching is the best option here Spyro," Everyone jumped when Terrador announched his suggestion. And seeing Terrador with his two old friends beside him looking in awe at the whole structure around them they relaxed.

"And where exactily should we begin? This place could be MASSIVE for all we know." Sparx shot back in protest.

"Aw come on Sparx, what would happen?"

"Well, for one buddy: there might be a new kind of _evil___lurking in this place that would attack us for no reason!"

Spyro frowned at that. Sparx was right no one knew what was inside this place, let alone if they were friendly or not. But they all faced tougher challanges than this, a simple search wouldn't hurt them.

"You're right Sparx," Spyro began. Cynder looked like she was about to protest but Spyro continued. "But we three had faced tougher things than this. If anything bad is in there, we'll be able to handle it."

Cynder smiled and looked at the dragonfly with a glaring eye. "Becides, what could happen?" She spoke, flashing her teeth. Sparx gulped in fear he **hated** it when she did that.

"Like I'm going to listen to the evil she-dragon! If you guys want to do a pointless search through this place, go without me!" With that Sparx turned his back and crossed his arms together.

"Ok, you'll be alone though. And you'll be an easy target for anything that's hungery if we're not around."

Hearing this Sparx instantly flew to Spyro and Cynder's side, who were trying to contain a laugh.

"Ok! So, when can we go?"

"You seem to be taking this rather well."

Taking it well was an understatement, Dempsey was tearing himself apart on the inside at what he learnt. Mankind, is no more. Dempsey is the last human alive now. He was on his knees now staring silently at the ground as he took in all of the information he was given. At first Dempsey had reluctent to give her anymore more information about him; but eventually she broke him down and he answered some or rather '_hardly'_ any questions he was given.

So far all he told her was his race which the girl paused for a moment in shock. After that Dempsey then gave her his last name, he didn't want anyone to know his nickname or his firstname. And while she was disapointed, she was happy to actually learn something from him and that he was the last living link to the humans excited her to no end.

"Yeah, if you mean learning that mankind is no more, and I'm the last living link to them. Then yeah I'm fuckin' takin' it well!" Dempsey replied in distaste. "So... how long have they been... ya' know, gone?"

"They've been gone for... erm, how do I put this?" She was hesitating to tell him, maybe because she was unsure of his reaction if she told him. He had a guess, but, there was a chance that he was wrong.

"I'm going to take a guess here." Dempsey announched with a grim expression.

"O-ok."

Dempsey sighed as he closed his eyes in thought. "I'd wager, fifty thousand years." He finally answered breaking an awkward silence that lasted for minutes. "How close am I?"

"Very, but they've been gone far more longer than that Dempsey."

"So what's the real answer then?" The marine asked with a sigh.

"Exactily one million years. Give or take."

All Dempsey gave as a reply was an _'Oh'_.

"So, what exactly are you?" He questioned, he was curious after all. If the human race was gone, then, who replaced them? Were there creatures similar to him? Did any animals evolve throughout the centuries he'd be in stasis?

The voice chuckled sweetly at Dempsey's curiousity; and gave him an answer, but not an answer he expected.

"What I am is not important, however as you kindly requested it I shall tell you. I am a dragoness; one of the many draconic animals that is able to use one element. We are few now sense the war with Malefor; but we are out there."

"A... dragoness...? Huh, Guess things have evolved quicker than I thought!" Dempsey thought. "And your name?"

"As you've told me your _last_ name, I suppose its fair if I do tell you mine. I am called Flaria." Dempsey nodded in respect to the now named dragoness, he only respected his superiors; and comrades when he got to know them. But for some reason he felt he _should_ show her respect, and he always done what he felt.

"Dempsey, I can sense four creatures heading to your current location inside the machine." Flaria alerted him. "Two of them are from my people, and the others are a dragonfly and a cheetah."

"Two dragons, a cheetah and a dragonfly. Are they threats?"

"Unless you anger them, no. When you see them when you awaken, stay calm and _**please**_ do try to appear friendly."

"What? w- why do I feel t-tired...?"

Dempsey collasped to the floor and awoke seconds later inside the stasis pod he had been residing for the past million years. What was it that Flaira said? Stay calm and try to appear friendly? That wasn't like him, he didn't like being friendly not at first anyhow. It was then he heard voices outside talking to each other. He pressed the side of his head against the door so he could listen better, this, was going to get interesting...


	3. The last human: Chapter 2

The last human

Chapter 2

"Germany" Der Riese, near the location of Warfang.

"Look all I'm saying that we should keep an eye out! Who knows what could be lying in waiting in this place?" Sparx whined, "For all we know there could be something ancient, and evil hiding in this place."

"For the last time Sparx! This place is abandoned! So far we saw nothing that proved threatening to us." Cynder snapped in frustration, Sparx gave the dragoness an offended look before flying to one of the machines in awe.

"Woah, look at this!" The dragonfly carefully tapped one of the machines with wide eyes. "This thing is a dump! How long was it like this?" The dragonfly announched looking over his shoulder.

"This place hasn't been used for a million years Sparx," Spyro calmly explained, "No one might have been here for ages, so you do the math.

"All right, all right. But still, what do you think the humans' if they existed used these for?"

As Spyro was about to answer they all heard a loud bang nearby. Everyone got into a defensive stance as the bang came again; it was louder than before. Sparx rubbed his left arm uncomfortably as the banging stopped.

"I don't like this..." Sparx said retreating behind the safty of Spyro's horns.

"Hey, whoever's out there. Could you please open this goddamed machine? It's cramping in here!" A voice called out in frustration. " And I ain't willing to be in this thing when the power runs out!"

The cheetah awkwardly looked at one of the machines, approching the cheetah felt the rust on one of the doors. "What are you doing?" Whispered Cynder, who was now looking at the machine the cheetah was in front of.

"Seeing where this person is trapped." He replied not bothering to look back at her. "Where are you?" He called out.

There was another loud banging two machines down, and the voice called out again clearly agitated. "Does THAT answer your question!" The voice called out rudely.

"Much," Spyro muttered' annoyed at this person impoliteness.

"So I'm the 'last human' on earth? And everything could be different on the outside. Animals could have evolved, new beings could have developed as well. But, what the hell happened to the zombies?" Dempsey asked himself frowning. "They could be out there unchecked. And I'm the only one with the experiance to take 'em down."

"Listen, if I were you I'd stand back because this is going to hurt." A voice called out, in both concern and distaste.

"Sorry kid, but this thing has little space in it. My back is already against the end; do what you need to do!"

Dempsey jumped when there was a loud thud from the outside; a large part of the door gave in to the pressure' and soon a medium sized hole was made. He had to give the kid credit, that was effective.

"There that should do the trick."

"Thanks, you'd better stand back I need to toss out my weapons."

Everyone did what the person asked and stepped a few feet away from the machine. An awkward silence and a few curses later a long barreled weapon shot out of the machine causing Sparx to scream like a girl. Spyro and Cynder chuckled humourly at Sparx reaction and watched as another object was tossed out, then two larger ones which caused the person inside to curse loudly in pain when he tossed them out.

Everyone eagerly looked at t

he hole waiting for the person within to reveal himself. Within moments a furless arm pressed against the ground on the outside causing everyone, including the cheetah's jaw to drop in surprise. The next thing that came out was a leg covered in clothing they'd never seen before. Then the person exited the machine, and rubbed himself down with his hands. He scanned the area to see if there was any difference; he then focused his attention on the four standing in front of him.

"I-it can't be..." The cheetah said in complete shock.

Spyro looked at the cheetah with a confused expression. "What? Do you know this... creature?"

"Creature!" Spyro snapped his head to face the person before them. "Who are you callin' 'creature'? I ain't some freak that's been fightin' for the past year or so!"

"O.k," Spyro began worried about the strangers attitude towards them. Spyro may have been the dragon of legend but he learnt that looks can be deciving, the hard way. "So what do we call you?"

"He's a human, the discripions from the records you dragons and moles have recovered from the ruins match. Although some humans are different in both looks and appearance this stranger is a living, breathing human." The cheetah answered, rather eagerly for Dempsey's taste. "Spyro, we may have found the last link to humanity!"

"That's a bit much don't ya' think? But you're right about one thing: I am Human' and you are in a dangerous place." Dempsey said to them, he was calm about the whole entire thing; something that Cynder found strange. She'd think someone as ancient as him would be freaked out at what he'd seen.

"...Strange, you seem calm, very calm for my likeing." Cynder hissed distrustingly at Dempsey with glaring eyes. "Why is that?"

Dempsey was indeed calm. He was, after all in stasis for a million years' only to awake and immieditally encounter creatures he'd never seen before. But Dempsey had fought and seen worser things than them. But in truth he was frightened, and didn't let anyone else discover this disadvantage he held.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time. Things that would haunt you in you're sleep." Dempsey jestured around the room. "This, this is nothing to me." He lied, he remembered Flaria telling them approching the room he was stuck inside. And told him to 'appear' friendly to them. Just in case they thought he was aggressive.

"What kind of things?" Spyro asked curiously. "Are they as bad as the things we've fought?"

Dempsey rose an eyebrow at this, this dragon was curious, too curious. And it'll come back to bite him one day. But he decided to fill a small portion of his curiousity; if only it would get everyone off his back for now.

"Well, if you fought in a great war that lasted for nearly ten years, seeing you're own friends getting torn apart in front of you, and watching as great machines destroyed cities and jungles. Then yes, it might have been as bad as the things you've fought."

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and the cheetah were shocked at what Dempsey had told them. It wasn't as bad as they went through to save their own earth, but hearing it from this human, that was in a war that nearly lasted for ten years and saw many unspeakable things made a lump in their throats.

"And that wasn't the worst part..." Dempsey mumbled staring at the ground. "When you guys came here, did you secure the area?"

"Secure? What do you mean by 'secure'?" The dragonfly spoke at long last. "Is there something bad in this place?" It asked floating towards the marine, who gave the dragonfly a curious look.

"Well, if you say nearly two hundred thousand walking corpses is 'bad' then yes." Dempsey responded with an uncareing shrug.

Upon hearing this everyone stared at the marine with wide eyes. To the marine, their look was priceless and he knew what they were about to say. At the same time everyone both furiously and shockingly shouted "WHAT!" at him.

"Guess not," Dempsey allowed a sly smirk to form on his lips.

**Der Riese: Twenty minutes later...**

"Looks like the earth tried to reclaim this place' but failed. Guess 115 did it's job!" Dempsey mumbled quietly to himself in surprise. The sight was indeed surprising for the marine, Der Riese or what was left of it' was completely covered in vines that were rotting away.

And with 115 left unchecked for a million years the radition from it spread nearly throughout the factory itself, killing everything and stopping the earth itself from growing within the factory in a short amount of time. (Which lasted for about six or seven weeks at best.) This made Dempsey wary for a lot of reasions, many creatures may have settled within the factory itself and have gotten infected with 115, killing and reanimating them into zombies. The enemy that Dempsey had a lot of hatred for.

He had his complete set of weapons he found all those years ago, and unsurprisingly they were still in good condition; the cheetah meanwhile left the four in order to inform the dragon guardians of their discovery. Dempsey was against it at first, but Spyro, with the combined effort of Cynder talked the marine down.

"Hey writer!" Dempsey rudely interupted as he looked above. "I think the readers don't give a dam. Get to the action already!"

"Cynder, who is he talking too?" Sparx whispered, confusion clearly visable on their faces as they watched the marine yell at the sky.

Cynder merely gave Sparx a stuipfied look before she replied, "I have no, idea."

"Ok, sense I know this place better than any of you three here. I'll be you're tour guide. Stay close or I'll leave you here." Dempsey said coldly at the two dragons and their dragonfly companion.

Without waiting for them to answer, Dempsey immeditally headed towards one of the many corridors he walked through a million years ago. He held his Thompson in a firm grip his eyes alert for any danger that was certain to appear. Sparx's wings buzzed quietly, as he lightened the darkened corridors the four were walking (or in Sparx's case 'flying') through.

"So," Spyro attempted to start a conversation with the human. "What year are you from?"

Dempsey was at first quiet for the first five minutes, when Spyro was about to ask again Dempsey replied "What'cha mean 'what year'? I was in a lot of years, kid." at first Spyro was confused at what he meant. But realised that he needed a particular year from **his** time.

"I mean, what year were you in before you entered that thing?"

At this Dempsey seemed to tense, something that Cynder easily noticed but didn't say anything. "1946, after that I ended up here." He grimly answered.

"So do you know how humanity vanished?" Cynder asked curiously.

"No, I don't." He lied, he had an idea of how humanity vanished' and it was very likely that the ones who did it is still around.

Unknowingly the group entered an abandoned room, metal stairs leading up to a catwalk, and another set leading to another rusty machine with a massive symbol on it. When Dempsey focused his attention to the room he was inside, a warm smile formed on his lips.

"Huh, never thought this thing would be still here." Dempsey said. The two dragons and dragonfly all looked in the direction Dempsey was staring at. And their jaws dropped at the rusty machine in front of them. It was gigantic! It wasn't as big as the one where the guardians were at, but still it was big!

"W-what is THIS thing!" Sparx asked eyes full of awe and wonder.

"That? That would be a teleporter; it should still work... in theory." The marine answered with an uncaring tone.

"A teleporter?" Dempsey's eyes darted to the dragoness on the right. "What does it do?"

"What does it sound like it does?" He asked her with a smirk. "It **teleports** people. The doc said there would be 'side effects' if used too much. Don't know what he meant by that?"

"The doc?" It was Spyro who asked this time, "A friend of yours?"

"He '_was'_ a friend of mine. Not anymore." He replied, his facial expression becoming grim.

"Why? What happened?" Dempsey gave the purple dragon a look that said 'Really? Are you that clueless?' Spyro then nodded in realisation, and didn't bother to ask anymore questions. "Oh..."

"So, how does it work?" Cynder asked curiously.

Dempsey scratched his head and shrugged. "Don't know, all I know' is that this machine needs power to work. Step inside it, turn it on, and **Poof** you're at the mainframe."

"So basically, you have no idea how it works properly?"

"Nope!" The marine replied cheerfully. "The people who created these things were killed during the war I was in. The last and only person who knew about this place was '_the doc'_, the same doc that is now dead."

Sparx's eyes darted nervously from side to side as if he was waiting an attack to come at any second. Dempsey seemed to have felt the dragonfly' and got down on one knee, scanning the surrounding room with his Sub machine gun.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked.

"Remember the walking corpses I told you about?" Dempsey replied in alarm.

"Those things you gave _so-o-o-o_ little desription about? Yeah I remember," Sparx said with sarcasim.

"This place should be crawling with them." Dempsey answered ignoring the dragonfly. He glanced at the Dragoness with worrying eyes. "Is there anyone else in this place?"

There was someone else, three more infact: The Guardians...


	4. The last human: Chapter 3

The last Human

Chapter 3

Time seemed to slow for Dempsey when Spyro, Cynder and Sparx confirmed that there were other people in Der Riese; he immeditally told them to regroup with them. They were reluctant at first but seeing how serious he was they agreed. Not that he didn't care for them, but he didn't want to badysit two dragons and a dragonfly' because he thought they'd get in his way. But now that he'd alone, with none of his friends alive he felt that he was a one-man-army. He failed humanity, Peter, his family... friends, and even his... enemies like Takeo and Richtofen. But he quickly cast those thoughts aside. There was no time for weaknesses, not now. Barely five feet away he heard the familar hungry groans of the undead filling the air. His grip on the Thompson tightened conciderbly. He forced himself to take a deep breath before looking through the sights of his SMG (Sub-machine gun). He walked towards the teleporter and stopped in front of the machine. He calmly listened to his surroundings as he closed his eyes, allowing his thompson rest in his hands.

He slowly looked to his left and saw a rotten corpse in a tattered black uniform with a dull worn swastika symbol on it's right arm. It's glowing and misty eyes staring hungrily at him. Dempsey snarled at the zombie moments before it let out an ear pericing scream; alerting the rest of the zombies to his presence. Forcing a smile on his face Dempsey took aim with his SMG, closing one eye as he looked though the sights of his weapon aiming at the dead person's head. Pulling the trigger Dempsey watched at the zombie received multiple bullets to the head; and smiled as the zombie fell to the ground with a _thud_.

He shifted his view towards the catwalk, seeing a small group of undead jumping to the bottom floor through a gap. Before they could regain their footing Dempsey fired a whole round at them, watching as a blood began to form a mist when the bullets tore off their limbs. Their rotten insides gruesomely revealed for all too see. He gave a smile of satisfaction to himself, while he knew the zombies would be killed with a shot to the head. Killing them by shooting them in the torso and arms was longer, but it made the whole experience more... _fun_.

He quickly realised who he was becoming much to his dismay. "Oh god, I'm becoming like Richtofen!" Dempsey shuddered uncomfortably. He quickly gathered his wits and reloaded his weapon, pulling the empty magazine, tossing it aside and slipping a new one inside the weapon in its place. He saw more zombies run into the building he was held up in and without thinking he fired his weapon from the hip, the bullets spraying wildly' some bullets missed their targets by miles while the others were lucky enough to even injure one. He realised his mistake too late and the zombies quickly made their way to the stairs.

He cursed at them before running inside the teleporter' as it turned on eletricity flowed through his body making a tingling sentation run throughout his entire body. He was both shocked and surprised when he saw any zombie that stepped insiude the teleporter itself was killed instantly! He took this valuble time to reload his weapon again, and he mumbled a quiet praise to the Nazi for creating these machines. He felt himself being lifted from the ground as a bright light blinded his vision.

"Why this machine is very stupendous! How exhilarating and marvelous, and, and interesting!" Volteer was very excited as he eagerly studied the large metal object. "If only we knew some way too open this, we might make a remarkable discovery!"

"Volteer! Must you speak so quickly?" Cyril snapped at the yellow dragon in frustration.

The electric guardian merely shook his head before facing Cyril, a massive smile on his face. "I'm rather sorry for that. But I have never seen anything quite like this before!"

"Yes, yes Volteer..." Terrador interrupted, he calmly approched the two guardians that were staring at the gigantic machine. The two turned and were now staring at their friend. "While this place is indeed _**'exciting'**_ there are far more things for us to discover." The earth Guardian added as he took in the whole scenery surrounding them. "Who knows what lost information is within this place."

_**"Teleporter 3 used..." **_A male voice called out.

The three guardians saw sparks emerging from the cicular object on the mainframe itself. They were caught by surprise by this and almost immeditally, the three spread their wings and took flight. They looked down at the electric that shot out of the mainframe.

"My, what fabulous display we're seeing!" Volteer was absolutely thrilled at what he'd witnessed! The very thing they were standing on coming to life, and it was using elecricity no less! "Whoever created this place seems to use electricty to power these machines of theirs!"

"Terrador!" The guardians looked over their shoulder to a shocking display. They saw Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flying towards them in haste, and below them were walking corpses that were heavily decayed. They were making an attempt at running, towards the mainframe where they were currently. "Terrador, we are in serious trouble!"

"I can see that." The green dragon replied taking in the scene behind them. "What happened? Where's the cheetah?" He questioned, eyes wide in attention.

"The cheetah's nowhere in sight," Sparx began worryingly. "And as for what _**they**_ found, well..." Sparx paused thinking of how to tell them of their discovery.

Volteer was the only one who took notice when the noise coming from the mainframe suddenly died down. He turned to look, and his eyes went wide in both shock and disbelief at what he'd seen. "By the ancestors...!"

Upon hearing the electric guardian say those words, everyone stared at him with a questioned look on their faces. That was until they looked where the yellow dragon was looking. In the middle of the mainframe stood a new figure, who stood on two feet like the Cheetah's of avalar. Only this person hardly had any hair on his body, except for his head. He carried five weapons that they recognised from the building sights they discovered centuries ago, but instead of them being worn and rusty. The ones this mysterious creature held looked brand new!

"Hey! It's the person we found!" Sparx shouted in surprise causing everyone to look at him. "Huh. Hey! Wasn't he back there just a few minutes ago?" The dragonfly added, pointing at the figure before itching the back of his head in confusion.

Both Spyro and Cynder stared downwards, and to their delight it was the same person! Cynder immeditally flew down towards the mainframe, with everyone following. But as she got closer to the ground the more she felt something was wrong.

ooOOoo

The first thing Dempsey saw and heard was the annoying clock that wouldn't even tell the proper time, this was his second time using the teleporter in Der Riese and he didn't like the first time he tried it. He focused himself on the only thing in his mind: finding a way to wipe out the undead. He had to get rid of some these weapons that he's carrying, they are killing him!

"Christ!" Dempsey tossed the double barreled shotgun away, following with his upgraded browning. He still carried his M1911A1 .Colt which was safely sealed in its holster. His two knifes were still there, he'd might as well keep them. And kept his Thompson and upgraded MG42 with him.

He heard a multiple thuds very close to him and in reaction he drew his .Colt, aiming at the would be attackers. He widened his eyes when he saw three massive dragons looking down at him, even if they were down the steps they were still bigger than he was! He felt his will shrink into nothing as the three dragons stared down at him.

"Holy-shit..." Dempsey said aloud; he kept his increasing fear from getting the better of him' he didn't want to do anything that would make them kill him.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" Dempsey turned his head to face the person, or rather the glowly yellow dragonfly that spoke to him. "How in the world did you get here THAT quick?"

Dempsey blinked as Sparx floated in front of him, his arms crossed. "Well? Are you gonna answer?" The dragonfly asked frowning at him.

Dempsey wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible so he said the first blunt answer that came into mind. "No." He swatted the dragonfly out of his way, walking past the guardians who were watching him intently. "We need to get out of here," Dempsey got straight to the point. "And by '_we'_ I mean you!" He added looking at the dragons grimly.

"No. Not until you give us answers." The green dragon shot back.

Dempsey shook his head at the dragon, "No time. Within a matter of seconds this place will be overrun!"

"What? By who?" Dempsey looked down as the purple dragon he met before walked up the steps, he rubbed the dry blood from his paws before he turned his attention back to Dempsey a worryed look in his eyes. "What's going to overrun this place?" He asked kindly. "Whatever it is, we'll help."

"You can't. Their unstoppable, their limitless, they are-" Before he could finish his sentance everyone heard loud inhumain screaming and moaning coming from within the factory itself. Dempsey gritted his teeth as he quickly grabbed his Thompson and aimed it towards the fence that blocked the zombies. "They're here."

As if on cue a seemingly unlimited horde of rotten, bone revealing corpses came into view, and leapt on a fense - climbing up on it. Sparx screamed like a child upon seeing them and flew behind Cynder for protection. While Spyro, Cynder and the guardians looked on in a state of mild shock.

Dempsey quickly unloaded a full round into the zombies, downing a fair amount of them before they'd manage to get on the ground. Grabbing a grenade, Dempsey pulled the pin and tossed it towards the horde. Seconds later, an explosion engulfed the undead creating a red mist as the limbs and bodies were thrown across the ground.

"Get out of here!" Dempsey shouted at the dragons, causing them to stare at him in disbelief. He smirked at them as he quickly reloaded his SMG, "I may be _human_ but I ain't weak."

Volteer's jaw dropped when he heard the word_ human_, and looked at Spyro, Cynder and Sparx in disbelief. "Y-you found a real live human?" Dempsey could hear the excitment from the electric dragon. Volteer turned to look at him with a look that made him feel uneasy, he found that both blue and green dragon's were staring at him in awe and wonder as well.

"Spyro, where in our ancestors name did you find him?" It was Terrador who spoke this time.

"Hello?" Dempsey shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Has everyone forgotten about the undead!" He yelled firing at the undead horde that descended upon them. "They'll overrun this area in a few seconds!"

It wasn't like him to panic, but this was a special case. After all Dempsey was the only person fighting so he had every right to panic. Without any warning Dempsey was grabbed by the waist and was carried by one of the guardians.

"Hang on!" Volteer yelled as be began to flap his wings. He growled quietly to himself, his weapon was pinned against his torso. He struggled to get it loose but to no avail. It was then he felt a chill run down his spine when he saw the ground getting smaller. He's been in planes and he parachuted from the sky, but never before has he been carried by a massive scaled yellow dragon.

If there was one thing going through his mind "Get me down!" would be the most likely choice. He saw the zombies pile up on the mainframe trashing their arms at the sky in a failed attempt to strike at him. He may be safe now, but this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

ooOOoo

**"Germany" The Dragon City Of Warfang, fourty five minutes later.**

"Ok, you guys have to keep my existance a secret!" Dempsey yelled through the wind.

"Why? We could learn so many important, and incredible things about humans from you eh..." Volteer paused at the end of his sentance trying to think a polite way of what to call him.

With a sigh Dempsey answered what the Guardian was thinking. "Call me Tank Dempsey,"

"Ah, a rather strange name for a human."

"From what I know, you dragons know nothing of us humans." Dempsey shot back defensively. "Some humans have really strange names," He added as shrugging while Spyro and Cynder gave him a curious look.

"How long were you inside that place, Dempsey?" The ice guardian asked with suspicion. "It seems rather odd, that you revealed yourself now when the rest of the human race is no longer with us."

"Cyril!" Dempsey looked at the earth dragon, who gave the said ice dragon Cyril a glare. "That was uncalled for."

"Cyril... That's a name I didn't think I'd hear again." Cyril turned to give Dempsey a more curious expression but there was still a hint of suspicion in there as well.

"What do you mean by that?"

Everyone was curious now. Volteer the one that was carrying the marine even looked at him with raised "eyebrows" that is, if they are eyebrows. Sparx who was silent flew over to Dempsey with a tilted head. Dempsey stared at the dragonfly as well, he guessed the dragonfly was waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, I mean you may not be a god like good old Sparx here. But I know if there more to what you say?"

Dempsey looked at Spyro and Cynder with a incredulous look on his face. "God?"

"Hey, hey, hey! We are talking about you, my human friend." Sparx shot in, interrupting Spyro before he could reply Dempsey's question. "Sorry bro, but you do know that this 'Dempsey' person was trying to steer away from this question right?"

"Oh god, does this dragonfly ever shut up?" Sparx gave Dempsey an offended look.

"And what the heck is that suppost to mean?"

"You talk, no not talk' you blabber too much!" Dempsey argued, "Don't you ever be quiet for like once?"

"Actually, he's right Sparx. You do talk too much; and complain and you also insult..." Cynder joined in the conversation agreeing with Dempsey. Spyro attempted to stop himself from laughing when Sparx gave Cynder a death glare. Cynder gave Sparx a toothy grin and a deadly glare in return.

"Someone is actually agreeing with me?" Dempsey blurted out in surprise. "Oh my god, that's a first..." But before anyone else could reply, Dempsey got back to Cyril's original question. "Anyway, to answer you're original question before I was rudely interupted." He turned to glare at Sparx, "The name _'Cyril' _was used when humanity still existed' never thought it would STILL be used this far in the future."

"My name was used by humans? Why, I never knew that!" Cyril spoke with excitement in both his voice and facal expression. "Who used my name? What does it mean?"

"I was never good at history of other cultures but, I did pay attention in some classes. The name 'Cyril' if my memory is correct is infact of Greek origin; meaning: Lordly, or masterful." Dempsey explained to the eager Ice Guardian, who was watching and listening rather eagerly. "I don't really know how or when that name came to be, after all I was in the 1940s. And I wouldn't have existed then."

"But many people all those centuries ago used that name, Irish people, Americans' which by the way I am an American. But I never heard any other people with that name in a long time though, until now."

Dempsey jumped when he felt Volteer's paws hit the ground with a loud _'thud'_. The electric dragon then gracefully placed the human gently on the ground. Groaning in satisfaction Dempsey stretched his limbs and took a full breath of freah air for the first time. "Finally, I never thought I'd see the outside world again."

Dempsey turned and shouldered his Thompson, "Please keep my presence a secret here. I'll promice to tell you all I can about humanity, but in return: tell no one about me."

ooOOoo

**Der Riese 41 minutes ago...**

The undead groaned in defeat when they saw the dragons escape with Dempsey. And they parted' attempting to escape the factory in order to chase them. However the zombies stopped and turned to face the mainframe when it suddenly turned on again, sparks of electricity was seen coming from the circle in the middle. An orb of light shot into the sky, killing the zombies that were close enough to be hit by the orb.

Standing in the middle of the mainframe were three figures, who were completely cloaked from head to toe. The zombies screeched hungrily at the cloaked figures, who in turn uncovered highly advanced weapons from under their cloaks.

"Let's kill these undead sons-of-bitches!" The one in the middle of the group declared grimly with a Russian.

As one, the three unleashed the hell upon the undead, the lead tearing off their arms, legs and heads. The zombies fell into a large pile on the ground, and as one the three figures walked down the steps reloading their weapons before they took aim and fired. "Let us retake this place!"


	5. The last human: Chapter 4

The last human

Chapter 4

**"Germany" The Dragon city of warfang. Inside the new Dragon Temple.**

Volteer eagerly listened as Dempsey gave brief discriptions of his race, and through trial and error Dempsey corrected a few things that both dragons and moles got wrong. Dempsey also learnt a few things about the dragons, the purple dragon in particular. He learnt that the purple dragon was born once every ten generations; and that they were meant to be the saviors of the Dragon Realms. Dempsey was surprised when he learnt that Spyro saved the planet from another purple dragon that wanted to destroy all life so he could "renew" it.

He learnt that Cynder was known as "the terror of the skies" a great dragon that brought the dragon race to it's knees by killing them off, and was eventually beaten by Spyro years later. Cynder had expected Dempsey to back away from the dragoness out of fear, but instead Dempsey rubbed the dragoness on the head. Much to her surprise. When she asked if he was afraid of her, he simply said "No." which confused her. Nearly everyone she knew fear her, except for the Guardians and Spyro of course.

And Dempsey further explained why he wasn't afraid of her. He wisely quoted: "Being controled by someone sense birth doesn't make you responseable for you're actions. You may have killed all those dragons, but it was through you're masters will. Not yours. You may have led you're armies to kill them, but you're master ordered you to. Remember: You are not the same person as you were then. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Cynder was surprised when Dempsey said that to her and she could tell that he meant every word of it. She came to respect the human now. As did Spyro.

Cyril upon learning what his name meant, became to full of himself' saying that he was a master or lord of lce. Dempsey eventually got sick of the Ice Guardian's snobbish and gave the dragon a good talking too. Something that made the dragons try and hold back their laughter when they witnessed it.

ooOOoo

_Flashback_

_Dempsey gritted his teeth in irritation at Cyril's snobbish behavour, saying that "His name proves that he is the 'better' dragon than others." How the others put up with him he'll never know, but it was time the Ice Guardian had to be put down a peg or two. _

_"For gods sake will you stop saying that you're better than everyone? Please!" _

_Cyril looked shocked at Dempsey's outburst, as did Terrador and Volteer. Spyro and Cynder merely widened their eyes in what Dempsey guessed was surprise. "I beg your pardion?" Was what the Ice dragon asked._

_"You are acting so full of yourself. And to tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of it." Every dragon in the room, excpet Cyril, leaned in so they could listen better to the "Talking" that Cyril and Dempsey were having together. _

_"I am merely telling others what my name meant," Cyril retorted, giving Dempsey a snobbish expression._

_Dempsey's right eye twitched, "Saying something along the lines of 'my name means lordly and masterful' is NOT telling others what it means. It's rubbing it in their faces you __**jackass!**__" Spyro's jaw dropped with a huge smile on his face, Cynder merely blinked unsure if she actually heard what Dempsey said to the respected Guardian._

_Volteer and Terrador looked at each other. And Terrador even surprised himself when he tried to hold back a laugh. Volteer chuckled lightly to himself, earning a death glare from Cyril. Dempsey crossed his arms defiantly when Cyril scowled at Dempsey, Cyril expected the human to apologize in fear for his appalling behavour. But instead all he receaved with a snarl from the said human' which caused Cyril to snort at Dempsey in surprise. He was challanging him, a guardian of Ice of all things!_

_Things were getting intense in the room, and the two weren't gonna back down anytime soon. Unless someone was to break them up. Spyro looked questionly at Cynder. The black dragoness looked at Spyro with the same question. The two nodded at each other without even talking, they knew what the wanted to do; and not wanting to see this get worse. The two dragons got in between the guardian and marine. _

_"Spyro? Cynder? What are you two doing?" Asked a surprised Cyril, who lifted his right paw when he saw the two dragons getting in the middle. _

_"We're ending this before it get's out of hand." Spyro answered with a determined look "Nothing good will come out of this!" _

_"Spyro's right," Cynder added, she turned to face Dempsey a pleading look in her eyes. "As much this is enjoyable to watch I can see that this isn't going to end well for one of you." Dempsey watched as Cynder gave him the puppy dog eyes, which most people were unable to resist. Unfortunately Dempsey was one of those people._

_"Fine," Cynder's eyes sparkled at the single word causing Dempsey to chuckle. But he looked back at Cyril more seriously however. "But we ain't done here, to actually settle this without any kind of violence. I want to play a really simple game: Eye Spy!"_

_This gave Dempsey a lot of curious glances, even from Cyril._

ooOOoo

Seeing both Cyril and Dempsey playing the strange game "Eye Spy" was a very strange sight to behold. Sparx who appeared just minutes ago saw Cyril who was in deep thought, all because of a single letter: B. The dragonfly flew over to his adoptive brother and began to ask him "What's going on?"

"Dempsey and Cyril are playing a really strange game that involves letters," Spyro whispered as he continued to stare at Cyril and Dempsey. "Cyril is really having trouble thinking though," Spyro added with amusment.

Volteer and Terrador were lying down now, even though Cyril had been trying to think of a name for only five minutes' it seemed like it's been going on for hours. Then Cyril spoke up out of frustration.

"Oh I give up!" The ice dragon snarled in defeat. "What was the answer."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Dempsey who was smiling in victory. "You sure? It's very easy, even these guys could pick it up!" Dempsey asked gesturing to the others.

"Don't bring us into this!" Cynder hissed, but Dempsey could tell she was amused by the small smile on her face.

"Just tell me already! Please I'm dying to know the answer!" Cyril begged the human. Which was a surprise to everyone in the room, to see the mighty Ice Guardian begging to a human no less.

"Fine, fine, I give!" Dempsey said raising his hands in surrender. "The answer was: Blue,"

Cyril's jaw dropped as Dempsey smirked at the Ice dragon. "I won, you lose." Dempsey added victoriously.

"Hold on. I don't see anything blue here." Terrador spoke up in disappointment. "You cheated, that was cowardly."

"Oh really?" Dempsey replied as he crossed his arms. "Ok, I can see the colour blue. But if you can't, then I'll _make_ you see it." The human added a smirk on his lips.

Dempsey pointed at Volteer who gave Dempsey an awkward look, "What colour is he?" Dempsey asked.

"Yellow," Answered Terrador failing to see the point. "But where are you going with this?"

"You'll see," Dempsey teased. He then shifted arm so that he was not pointing at Cynder. "And what colour is she?"

"Black... I still fail to see the point." Then Dempsey shifted his arm to Cyril. "And what colour is Cyril?"

"Blue..." The earth guardian paused as the word came out of his mouth. Cyril merely blinked before looking at his own scales. "How did I miss that?"

"Why, what an annoying yet very interesting game you have here Dempsey!" Volteer quickly said in a cheerfull manner. "Is this game a test of you're mind perhaps?" He added.

"Indeed," Dempsey replied giving the yellow dragon a thumbs up. "In order to win this game, you need to use you're eyes and head." Dempsey continued pointing at his own eyes and head as if to explain things better for them. "Cyril, thinking and seeing can come a long way; you _knew_ that you had _blue_ scales, skin or whatever you call them."

"We knew that as well, but we didn't even think of it!" Spyro added ashamed that he didn't think of that answer first. "But what was the point of this _'game'_ Dempsey?"

"Well, the point was to teach Cyril here a lession without violence, and it was to see how much you were all observant of you're surroundings." Dempsey explained with a shrug. "And I'm shocked that you people didn't even _**see**_ the answerwhen it was right in _**front**_ of you."

Dempsey receaved death stares from everyone in the room, but they shook their heads in amusment' before they laughed their hearts out.

ooOOoo

An hour later Volteer and Dempsey were in a library, dissussing items that humans used to use, many of them were weapons that Dempsey used in the past. Volteer even gave Dempsey a replica of planet Earth, and to his amasment Dempsey found that the countries were all in the right places. And Volteer much to Dempsey's annoyence was asking him the names of the different countries on the replica. He named a few, the first being his own country: America.

"And what about this one?" Volteer asked, pointing at two very small islands that were close to France.

"That would be '_Great Britian' _or '_The United Kingdom'_,during the war I fought in; they were our allies." Dempsey answered, giving Volteer even more interest in mankinds history.

"And this one?" The electric dragon yet again asked, pointing at another island near the pacific.

"That would be Japan, one of the enemies in the war I fought in. Suicidal bastards those people were..." Dempsey mused as his thoughts went back during his time fighting the Japanese.

"How dangerous were they?" Volteer asked with curiousity. Dempsey heard someone enter the room but ignored it.

"They were the kind of people you WOULD not want to meet." Dempsey answered with a chuckle. "When I first encountered them, they would do suicide charges against us. Their weapons raised over their shoulders, sprinting towards us through all the dirt and mud. If you fought them, they'd most likely fight to the last man. It's what they do, their 'honourable' and 'worthy' to fight us." Volteer shifted his gase to see the person who came in, it was Terrador and he was staring at Dempsey with an odd look.

Dempsey allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "The ironic thing is, they attacked us first; we didn't want anything to do with the war. But when they attacked, so did we, and we entered the war. The Second World War..."

"The Second World War? Are you sure about that?" Dempsey looked over his shoulder when Terrador spoke, with a look of surprise.

"The war involved nearly all the countries in the world so, yeah, I'm sure about it." Dempsey answered with an uncaring look.

Terrador however wasn't convinced. "And how do we know your telling the truth?"

"You don't, but ask yourself this: Why would I lie to you?" Terrador scowled at that question, but Dempsey did have a point. Why would he lie to him? And there are so many answers to that. "Becides," Dempsey spoke up with a cheerfull expression. "You're learning aren't you? About the human race I mean."

And again, Dempsey had a point. They were learning about the human race far quicker than they were hundreds of years ago; but with all the new imformation their getting from him. Someone will eventually get curious on how they discovered this, and it'll be difficult explaining to everyone that doesn't know of the Humans existance. When he confronted Dempsey with this, well he got his answer. Although it was a shocking one.

ooOOoo

_Flashback..._

_"Don't worry about it, if there's a will there's a way. As the saying goes..." Dempsey said leaning against a wall in a library. _

_Terrador had confronted Dempsey about the eventual problem that would arise if the civilians in Warfang got too "curious" about the new information they receaved from him. Volteer had quickly agreed with Terrador's concern about this, and wished to know what Dempsey would think about the eventual situation. _

_"And how will you 'take care of it' hmm? Keeping a secret such as this will be a difficult task Dempsey. Not to mention that we'll be pushed until one of us cracks under the pressure." Volteer added. _

_Dempsey sighed but rubbed his nose in thought, "As I said: I'll take care of it." He replied, before Volteer or Terrador could say more Dempsey continued. "If they do keep pushing for answers, then tell them the truth."_

_The two dragon Guardians were caught of guard by this, and Dempsey continued his speech. "If they ask questions about me, I'll confront them myself and... 'explain' to them." To prove his point Dempsey cracked his knuckles, and gave the guardians an evil look. "Good enough?" Dempsey asked his tone becoming low and dangerous._

_The two nodded uncertainly at the human, wondering if he was actually serious or not._

ooOOoo

**Two days later**

Dempsey stood in silence, his eyes close as he listened to his surroundings. He was in the middle of a training ground, weaponless. Terrador wanted to see his "Skills" as he grimly put it, without the use of his weapons. Of course Dempsey thought nothing of it, and eventually word got out throughout the temple, and everyone had come to see Dempsey in action. Cyril and Volteer sat on one side of the room watching eagerly at the fight that was to unfold. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were in front of the two guardians' and were watching Dempsey with learning eyes.

Terrador sat on the otherside of the room, his right paw on a lever while he was curious at seeing what this human was capable of; he kept an emotionless expression. All warriors had to keep their emotions hidden when in battle. With a mighty push on the lever, the Earth Guardian shouted out "Begin!" Three small sized dummies that resembled apes appeared, holding wooden swords and shields. The dummies bashed their wooden swords against their shields, before they charged. Dempsey however kept his eyes shut, waiting for the dummies to close the distance for him. He hadn't moved from his spot the whole time. Spyro's eyes widened in fear when he saw one of the dummies leap into the air, arm raised to strike.

Dempsey quickly opened his eyes, shifting his entire body and encounter the attack. He brought up an arm to grab the dummies wrist as it came down, and quickly used his free hand to punch the dummy in the stomach. The dummy release it's grip on it's weapon, seeing this Dempsey quickly threw the dummy aside, and dodged a swipe from another sword from another dummy. He rolled as the third attempted to strike him across the head, and quickly grabbed the weapon that the first dummy dropped. He got on his knees and blocked another swipe from the third dummy, he growled aggressively at the attacker, forcing it away with a mighty push.

The first dummy got on its feet and attempted to attack Dempsey from behind. But Dempsey saw it coming. Turning, Dempsey threw the wooden sword at the dummy and watched as it impaled the dummy in its torso. It looked up, taking a few steps towards him before falling on the ground face first. The dummy dispersed in a puff of smoke.

_"One down, two to go."_ Dempsey thought with grim satisfaction.

He jumped as the second dummy swiped at his feet from behind, turning while in midair he landed gracefully on his feet with a predatory smile on his face. Using his body weight as an advantage, Dempsey overwelmed the dummy, pushing it to the ground. Grabbing the dummies neck in a tight grip, he began to add pressure. And used his free hand to grab it's chin, he quickly added the same amount of pressure and forced the dummies neck to snap out of place. He got up again as the second dummy vanished in a puff of smoke; and slowly turned his head to the last and third ape.

"Two down, one more for me to own!" Dempsey said aloud growling aggressively at the last and final dummy.

Spyro so far was impressed at Dempsey's fighting skill, if they found him earlier when they were at war with Malefor they would have faired a lot better then. Turning his head to look at Cynder, she too had the same impressed look on her face. But there was also a hint of fear there as well. While she was certain that Dempsey was no match for her, he was still a skilled warrior in his own way. If they DID manage to find him during her evil reign; he'd be a constant thorn in her side. But if he had those weapons with him in a fight, combined with his fighting skills, he'd be a force to reckon with' even if he is a single person.

Volteer and Cyril were watching the fight with careful eyes, while the display Dempsey gave them was brutal in some ways, it was very effective. And even if this fight didn't even last ten minutes, they could tell that there was more to Dempsey than meets the eye. And that made them even more eager to find out more about him, including the fighting style he fought in.

Terrador on the other hand wasn't expecting much out of the human. But that small fight gave him an insight to Dempsey; it showed him that he was indeed a warrior through and through. And in war he's more likely to kill, than to preserve life. But from what he saw, Dempsey showed some amount of restraint' as if he was keeping something in check. All in all, he was impressed with Dempsey's fighting skill without the use of his own weapons.

"What's the matter stuffed monkey?" Dempsey taunted, "Can't take on a single human?"

While the ape was actually a real live dummy, it was however smart enough not to give in to Dempsey's taunt. Instead of charging like Dempsey expected it held its ground, pounding it's sword gripped first into its shield. It was a stand off, that much Dempsey knew and nither side was willing to move from their position. Five minutes later everyone was getting bored with the lack of action; and when Spyro was about to say something out of boredom someone finally moved.

Dempsey slowly walked towards the dummy, glaring as he watched the viewers from the corners of his eyes. One second. Two seconds. Three, time seemed to slow for him as the distance between the dummy shortened with every step he took. When he took the final step, the dummy attacked catching Dempsey by surprise. Dempsey got the wind knocked out of him when he fell on his back, with the dummy looking down on him. Gritting his teeth Dempsey quickly moved his head and saw that the wooden sword hit the ground where he was. He looked up at the dummy with a determined look, and gave the dummy a left hook to the face that was quickly followed by a right hook.

Dempsey had thrown the dummy off of him, and quickly got on his feet. He closed the distance between him and the dummy as fast as he could, and when it tried to get on its feet Dempsey pushed it to the ground again, face first. When Dempsey bent down to turn it, it suddenly turned, attempting to smash it's shield against him. Dempsey quickly jumped back, but quickly closed the distance again. He pinned the dummy's shield arm to the ground with his foot, and used the other on the dummy's neck. He kept adding pressure, watching with grim satisfaction as the dummy tried to escape in vain.

He continued to add pressure on the dummy's neck until it became limp, seconds later it vanished in a puff of smoke. Dempsey stared at the ground as he felt his arms shake, he breathed frantically as he took in the images of the "killings" he commited. He looked upwards, repeatedly punishing a fist into the air as he shouted a triumphant battlecry.

"Semper Fi, Semper Fi, Oorah, Oorah! O-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-ah!"

The dragons and dragonfly present in the room were happy that this wasn't a real fight. They could only imagine what would happen if it was... And they weren't willing to find out. But if there was one thing they learnt about the human: He was a capable fighter.

And Terrador was going to see what else he was capable of.


	6. The last human: Chapter 5

The last human

Chapter 5

Dempsey parried an attack from a medium sized dummy with his Bowie knife, and used his other to force the dummy back a few steps. He ducked as another dummy went for his head and slashed the dummy across the stomach, before stabbing it multiple times in the torso. The dummy turned into smoke before it managed to hit the ground. Dempsey jumped back as another dummy made an attempt to bash him across the face with its wooden shield. Regaining his footing he counted how many dummies were left for him to handle. Two small, three medium and one large sized dummies surrounded him. However, the large one stayed at the back with two medium dummies as it's protection. So far he had defeated one of them. And keeping the others at bay proved to be a difficult task. When Terrador said "I want to see if you could handle various enemies," he didn't think he actually meant it! Then again the Earth Guardian was a veteran of many battles, just as he was so he could respect him for that. But dispite the trouble these dummies were giving him, he was enjoying himself. He hadn't fought like this sense the battles in Japan!

Dempsey was actually glad that Terrador had allowed him to use his Bowie knife for this. Through this fight, Dempsey had found a system these dummies had. The small dummies were the fastest out of the others, but they were incredibly weak. Dispite their weakness, they made for it by their speed and numbers. The meduim sized dummies were nearly the size of a human; and they were slightly stronger than humans. And they had bombs, similar to grenades but had a much larger explosion. Thankfully they didn't release shrapnel when they exploded; crude but effective. The large one would be the strongest out of them, Dempsey may not have fought it yet but the size and "muscles" it would put his own skills to the test. It's size didn't help either, Spyro explained that; in real life, those large ape dummies used to be the same size as a full grown dragon.

It actually worried him that he'd eventually have to go head to head with one of them, even if it was a dummy. One medium dummies made an attempt to attack Dempsey, but he was prepared for it' taking a step back as the dummy swiped with it's wooden sword, Dempsey punched the dummy in the face with the Bowie knife's knuckleguard. The dummy staggered back, allowing Dempsey to go for the kill. He rushed in, ducking as the dummy in vain swiped it's sword at him in an attmept to defend itself. Smirking Dempsey slashed the knife, slicing through the dummy's neck like paper. He kicked the dummy to the ground looking at the rest of his targets as smoke from the dummy enveloped him.

"_Two down, about six to go!"_ Dempsey thought with a grim expression; he noticed when the smoke covered his entire body the others couldn't see him. He could use this to his advantage! "Come on!" Dempsey called out, "There's only one of me here!" He added taunting them.

Spyro lay in front of Cyril and Volteer as two more dummies ran into the smoke. The last of the small dummies and one of the medium sized ones were the two that attacked the consealed human. They heard a massive struggle coming from Dempsey, and as the smoke began to clear they saw a glimpse of the marine elbowing a medium sized dummy in the stomach, and slashing the other with his knife. They almost jumped up when the second ape got Dempsey in a headlock. And another puff of smoke covered the struggle before their very eyes.

Suddenly everyone became tense when there was a sound of someone hitting the ground. Spyro looked over to Cynder and saw that she was just about ready to go in there and help him. Terrador who had an expressionless face was worried about Dempsey as well; they didn't hear anything from the human' this may be a training exercise' but the dummies can pack quite a punch to those who weren't prepared. This was perhaps one of those moments when the trainee was injured. Terrador was just about to pull the lever when footsteps caught his ears. Sparx was leaning on Spyro's head as he saw a humanoid figure emerging the smoke glaring. He had a few bruses on his face and knuckles that made him look deadly. Blood was running down the side of his mouth. Cyril and Volteer could see the bloodlust in Dempsey's eyes, he looked at his viewers giving them a cocky smile showing his blood stained teeth.

He now had two weapons, a wooden long sword in his right hand and a six inched knife in his left. He turned his gase to the ape dummies across from him, "Is that all you dumbassed monkey's got? I eat you people for breakfast!" Dempsey declared, and ran the blunt end of his Bowie knife across his neck. "You're goin' down!" There were three of them left now, the large and medium sized ones. If only he had his .Colt with him, then he could take care of these dummies from a distance. But he was stuck with a wooden long sword and a Bowie knife, he'll have to get creative with what he's got.

Dempsey watched as two dummies broke away from the leader and began circling him. Bashing their swords against their shields in an attempt to make themselves imtimidating to Dempsey, only there was one problem with that: Dempsey isn't easily intimidated.

Dempsey spat the blood that was building in his mouth to the ground, and dared the dummies to attack him. "Come on! I'm right here! I ain't goin anywhere, fight me! I fuckin' dare you!"

As if they were communicating with each other, they ran towards Dempsey at the same time. Caught off guard by this, Dempsey quickly regained his wits as he saw them ready themselves to attack. He quickly moved out of their way and looked over his shoulder to see the dummies hit their swords together. Spotting an opening Dempsey took the opportunity to counterattack them. He gritted his teeth as he saw the two dummies turn to look at him. He saw one about to strike at the top and the other at the bottom. He didn't have enough time to stop; he dropped the wooden sword to the ground, a determined look on his faces. As he saw the enemy about to do a combined strike, Dempsey got down and leapt through the gap in the middle.

As he hit the ground he immeditally looked back, witnessing one of the apes fall to the ground before it vanished like the others. He sighed in relief at the sight of one going down, but he wasn't finished yet. Getting on his feet Dempsey slowly approched the last of the medium sized dummies; when it turned Dempsey sprinted towards it. He put all his force into his right shoudler as he ran; intending to finish this so he could attack the last dummy standing. He crashed into the dummy knocking it to the ground, he positioned himself so he was sitting on the dummy's torso with its arms pinned in between his legs. Then in a flash Dempsey repeatedly stabbed the dummy in the face until it vanished in smoke.

Dempsey was breathing rapidly as he sat there looking at the ground with murder intent in his eyes. He could literally taste the blood in his mouth, he slowly looked over his shoulder as the last dummy began to advance. Dempsey pushed himself to get on his feet, turning himself around so he was fully facing his last opponent. He watched with curiousity when the dummy pulled out an orb like object from a hidden pouch behind its back. When the tip of the object lit, the dummy immeditally tossed it at Dempsey's direction. He widened his eyes in terror when he realised what it was and leapt out of the way. Seconds later the orb exploded in a ball of fire, Dempsey hissed in pain as he felt the heat burning into his back.

As he got on his knees he looked over his shoulder, only to see a blur collide against his face. He yelled out in surprise as he had the wind knocked out of him, he rolled along the ground until he stopped. He shot his eyes open as he felt the dummy kick him in the stomach.

Spyro's jaw dropped when he saw blood dripping from Dempsey's mouth. There was pain in his eyes that much he could see, but on his face said a completely different thing. He was angry. Spyro looked at Cynder who seemed worried for Dempsey's wellfare, and there was a look of determination in her eyes. He looked down and saw her talons scrapping across the ground; she wanted to help.

"Cynder," Spyro began getting the dragonesses attention. "You can't interfere."

She sighed in defeat, and she looked at the fight. "I know, but shouldn't he at least have a chance to get up? He's getting his ass kicked!"

Volteer gritted his teeth nervously as he watched the fight unfold, Dempsey was getting beaten quite severally. But he didn't seem to be keen on giving up the fight just yet, because he was attempting to get on his feet every time the dummy kicked him to the ground. Cyril was determined not to let his emotions get the better of him, but seeing Dempsey bleeding and coughing up blood was making it difficult. Cyril looked at the Earth Guardian and saw that he still had the same impassive look on his face, but he knew that Terrador was also having trouble watching this. They were surprised when Dempsey wasn't giving up, every time he was kicked to the ground he'd try to get back up again.

"God, I wish I was fightin' zombies again...!" Dempsey grunted moments before he got kicked in the stomach by the dummy again.

Dempsey groaned as he landed on the ground face first. He spat the blood from his mouth that was building up. Blood was running out from his nose now, and gritted his teeth in pure rage. If he wasn't angry then; he was now. He closed his eyes instantly when he felt himself getting picked up by the dummy. He opened one of his eyes wide enough to see, but not enough for anyone to know he was awake. He allowed the blood build up in his mouth as the dummy brought him to it's face' when he saw it raise his wooden sword Dempsey shot his eyes open and spat the blood onto the dummy's face.

Releasing it's grip on him; Dempsey used this moment to regain his weapon sprinting as if his life depended on it. By the time he regained his Bowie knife the dummy was already throwing another bomb at him.

"It's time to end this, now!" Dempsey yelled in rage. He placed his Bowie knife in it's sheath as the bomb was thrown at him. Dempsey staggered back when the bomb landed in his arms, and struggled to keep it in his grasp. Christ, it was heaver than he thought! Positioning his hands in the right places Dempsey with all his might threw the bomb back at the dummy!

The dummy caught it again with its right hand; before it could throw the bomb again it exploded tearing off its sword. Unsheathing his knife Dempsey growled as he ran at the dummy' it noticed him and it placed it's small shield in front for protection.

_"Not this thime you son-of-a-bitch!"_ Dempsey declared. He slid between the dummy's legs when it tried to bash him with it's shield again. Realising the dummy wouldn't be able to react quickly to the sudden action he took Dempsey got up on his knee unsheathed his Bowie knife and slashed the dummy's legs, causing it to fall on its knees. But he wasn't finished there, grabbing the dummy by the shoulder Dempsey twirled his Bowie knife with the palm of his hand, until the pointy end of the knife was facing downwards. He gripped the knuckleguard with his hand and began stabbing the dummy in a fit of rage. And he didn't stop until the dummy vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dempsey threw his knife to the ground, screaming. He fell to his hands and knees as he coughed up more blood, he breathed heavily as he stared at the ground leaving his mouth open allowing the blood to seep out and onto the ground. God he was a mess.

"Dempsey!" Spyro called out in concern as he ran over to him, "Dempsey are you all right?" He asked placing a paw on his back.

"I never got a beaten like sense I was taken prisoner." Dempsey announced, holding his stomach with a look of pain on his face. "Those were good times." Dempsey added with amusement in his voice.

"This is no laughing matter Dempsey. You need to be treated immeditally!" Terrador scolded as he approched. "You are coughing up blood, that's not a good sign."

"I'm inclined to agree with Terrador on this young human. Coughing blood is not a good sign, and laugh all you want but something could be broken." Cyril added.

"As much as I hate to agree with these dudes, their right. You really need to get healed, or before you know it, you'll be dead!" Sparx said rudely, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"I've had worse. To name a few: I've been stepped on, starved, stabbed, bitten, beaten up, and I was almost killed many times. This, wasn't as bad as nearly getting my throat ripped out." Dempsey defending himself. "But you're right." He quickly added hearing a few dragons gasp in shock. "I do need healing, and maybe a rest."

"Good, we can't have you dying on us. Not when there's so much we could learn from each other!" Volteer happily exclaimed and managed to get a chuckle out of Dempsey.

"Yeah, that too." Dempsey chuckled. He frowned however when he started to hear voices in his mind...

ooOOoo

**Meanwhile at Der Riese**

"_Recording two: It appears that there were unforseen side effects with the Statis chambers. Those who came out appeared to be fine, yes, but it wasn't until a few hours or even DAYS when we noticed the change in behavour of the subjects. Unforseen bursts of anger, visions of a land that doesn't seem to exist. Even images of flying creatures! Peter says it may be more than a side effect; and has suggested learning more about these 'side effects' as he calls them._

_It seems, there will be hard times in this place. But if Doctor Maxis finds out about the experiments we have done in secret...I can't bring myself to think what he would do to us if he DOES manage to find out. We can only hope to keep this contained, if not then, I will have to do the unthinkable. I've seen what those 'teleporters' have done, reanimating healthy living people into walking corpses..._

_This is Doctor Edward Richtofen logging out."_

"This is bad, very bad!" A frightened German accented man said at the end of the message. "If Dempsey WAS inside that pod, who knows what side effect's he developed."

"Well, knowing the American doc, he's always seems to be angry for no reason. What other side effects are there?" A Russian accented man asked, with no concern at all.

"You know NOTHING Nikolai!" The German responded his fear over taking him. "Some of the side effects are deadly! Dempsey could be losing his mind right now, we must hurry before something else happens!"

"While that may be true, Richtofen. We do not know where he went." The third and last man wisely spoke, his Japanese accent was calm and wise. "If Dempsey did leave this place, where would he go?" He asked the shadow in the room covering his eyes.

"Takeo is right doc." Nikolai said disbelief evident in his voice, "While I may be drunk NEARLY all the time, I am not an idiot." He added.

"Really?" Takeo asked. "You nearly had me fooled Russian." He dryly added.

"Screw you Takeo!" The Russian spat. Richtofen looked over his shoulder and growled impatently at the two.

"Sometimes, I wish I was at home slaughtering the innocent." Richtofen mumbled grimly. "But I suppose I shall have to make do." Richtofen added. "Takeo, Nikolai, come over here!" He shouted out.

Nikolai and Takeo covered their ears in reaction to Richtofen's shouting. "Ow! Richtofen we're beside you, not a mile away!" Nikolai complained.

"Just pay attention, both of you!" Scolded the German. "It's like talking to a child!"

Takeo and Nikolai stood beside Richtofen who was examing one of the Statis pods that had a massive hole in the middle.

Nikolai had a large piece of cloth wrapped around his head, and some leather that held the cloth in place, and a small woolly hat. There was another layer of leather that wrapped itself around the top of the hat and around the sides of his face. He wore the standard Red Army infantry uniform, an olive jacket and and dark green trousers and black boots. Nikolai had many ammo pouches on his torso, waist and legs as well as pouches that held bottles filled with water.

Takeo wore mixture of brown and green coloured uniform of the Imperial army (the Army of Japan from World War Two) the fisticuffs on his wrists that showed that he's a Captain in the Imperial army from the fighting he had there was some blood beginning to dry on various parts of his uniform. He wore a cap that in the right position, would make him look intimidating. He also had pouches that contained water and ammo.

Richtofen wore a light green jacket with a swastika on his right arm. His trousers are black with a red stripe that ran down on the sides of his trousers. Richtofen also wore a Nazi SS Officer Visor Cap that he never removed for unknown reasons. There was also a fresh scar near his left eye.

Richtofen finished examing the hole, rubbing his chin as he stood up. "Well, Dempsey couldn't have done this." Richtofen mumbled confusingly. "Wenn es nicht ihn dazu führte, dass dieses Loch. Dann, welche Art von Kreatur mit dieser Art von Macht ist in der Lage dies zu tun? Das verheißt nichts Gutes für uns. (If it was not him that caused this hole. Then what kind of creature with that kind of power is able to do this? That does not bode well for us) " Richtofen added in worry.

"So, just for the sake of asking Richtofen: what other side effects are there from staying inside this thing?" Nikolai asked out of curiousity.

Thinking as he rubbed his chin, Richtofen clicked his fingers when he remembered. "One of the many side effects was the voices talking to you from within you're mind. The other's were Rückblenden (flashbacks) that would make you go through everything you've done in the past all over again." The Nazi explained quickly. "If we don't get to Dempsey in time, then he won't be able to know what is real, or what is not!"

"But the American could be anywhere Richtofen." Nikolai interrupted. "Even if we do manage to find him, it would take time, and then we would be too late."

Just as Richtofen was about to answer, he was yet again interrupted. But not by Takeo, or Nikolai; but by someone else.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Everyone drew their sidearm as the stranger scoffed at them, "I want to help you _humans_ and this is what I get in return?" She asked in a hurtful tone. "Dempsey was far more pleasant to talk with when I first met him." She giggled amusingly.

"You seen the American?" Takeo asked as he slightly lowered his weapon.

"Indeed I have, and I also know where he is." The voice replied.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Nikolai demanded. "How much have you heard?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." The girl coldly replied. "You want to find Dempsey. I know where he is, and if you agree to my terms I'll make sure you three get to him in time. Deal?"

Richtofen growled aggressively as he searched the room for the girl that was eavesdroppingon them. Only to be met with nothing, he blinked with a confused look on his face. "You won't find me here, human." The hidden girl said with confidence. "Time for you're friend is running out."

Takeo and Nikolai turned to look at Richtofen and saw that the Nazi was deep in thought. Never before did Richtofen think that Dempsey would be needed to help combat the undead. Throughout time the three have travelled, seeing many different places in different years. Only to see them overrun with Zombies. But now they've found someone who say's "She knows where Dempsey is" but knew the probability of that was slim at best. Minutes had past when Richtofen had made his decision, and as he looked onto the faces of both his comrades he shook his head.

"Very well, but if I discover that this was a lie. I will hunt you down, kill you and TAKE YOU'RE ORGANS!"

"Ew!"


	7. The last human: Chapter 6

The last human

Chapter 6

"So you mind telling us on how your getting us to the American?" Nikolai asked with distrust. "How do we know you are not some spirit that's haunting us everywhere we go?"

There was no reply at first. But after a few moments, there was a menicing growl that made the hairs of the back of Nikolai's neck stand. Then out of nowhere Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were blinded by a bright light and shielded their eyes in reaction. When they uncovered their eyes their jaws dropped in surprise. In front of them stood a medium sized light blue dragoness, and she wasn't pleased with them. She growled at the men as they took a few steps back, raiseing their sidearm and aimed it at the dragoness.

"I am NOT a spirit!" The dragoness snarled, offended by their words. "And this proves it!"

"Richtofen," Nikolai whispered, his grip on the .Colt tightened as he fermly placed his finger on the trigger. "That thing is talking!"

Richtofen didn't respond as he focusing his full attention to the dragoness standing in front of him. He kept his face from showing any kind of emotion, and took a bold step towards the dragoness who straightened herself while spreading her wings to make herself look fearsome to the Nazi. Richtofen however was unfazed. He spent most of his years in the German army, murdering and butchering innocent people in the name of science' he even caused the destruction of Group 935! Setting the zombies and hellhounds (Demonic and undead versions of German Shepards) loose where they slaughtered everyone.

He faced the unrelentless hordes of the undead alone for many years. And he's still facing them now, but with new friends who are somehow similar to him. Because of these reasons, Richtofen did not fear the dragon.

"You think you can SCARE the Doc?" Richtofen asked the dragoness. His right eye twitched in agitation as he stared the dragon down. "You know nothing of us, creature." He spat earning himself a deathly glare from the dragon.

"I know enough." She retorted leveling her head with Richtofen's. "And I know that you'll cause a lot of trouble once you're all discovered. Including Dempsey." She added sighing as she raised her head. "I first discovered Dempsey's presence from inside that machine," The dragoness said pointing a talon at the Statis pod with the large hole in it.

"He seemed nice enough. An aggressive personality that man's got, but he was still nice enough for my liking." She said chuckling at the memory.

Takeo still has his weapon aimed at the dragoness. He didn't trust her but she seemed nice enough. But his military training had taught him that looks can be deceaving, and he learnt it well. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see that Nikolai had his weapon aiming at the dragoness. But it was the same one as his: An M1911 .Colt' a "gift" from Dempsey when they first met each other. It seemed he, Nikolai and Richtofen had kept the weapon by their side even after all this time of searching for him...

"Nikolai." Takeo mumbled. The Russian turned his head with a raised eyebrow, and as he was about to reply the Imperial spoke again but this time in Russian. "Где наши оружия? (where is our weapons?)"

Nikolai widened his eyes and replied, "Вы говорите русского! (You speak Russian!)"

Takeo chuckled at the surprised expression on Nikolai's face and nodded. "Я приехал от богатой семьи Николэй. И я изучил много вещей. Изучение говорить на вашем языке было одним из них. (I came from a wealthy family Nikolai. And I have learnt many things. Learning to speak your language was one of them.)" Takeo responded with a smirk.

Nikolai nodded thoughtfully at Takeo, "Хорошо, чтобы ответить на ваш вопрос Takeo. Наше оружие установлено там, тем столом. (Well, to answer your question Takeo. Our weapons are set over there, by that table.)" Nikolai said pointing at a nearby table that had four different kinds of weapons laying on it.

"Thank you, Nikolai." Takeo thanked the Russian before walking towards the table. "Richtofen! We need to arm ourselves!" He called sorting out the weapons that lay in front of him. "As you said, Dempsey may not have a lot of time."

"Ah yes! How could I forget to arm myself? Get me my Maschinenpistole 40 (MP40) vould you?" Richtofen asked with a child like grin on his face. He eagerly reached his hands out when Takeo tossed the submachine gun to the Nazi who easily catched it with both hands. "With this, everything will FALL before me!"

"You people are odd..." The dragoness mumbled watching as the three men checked their magazine's and barrel drums.

"Ah, the Russian made AK-47. It is not like my old favorate Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina (PPSh-41) but it packs a punch!" Nikolai laughed, stroking his weapon rather favorably in front of the others. Takeo meanwhile took the AK74u, taking the safty off before examing it for any defects. Knowing that there wasn't anything wrong with it, Takeo nodded in satisfaction.

"Is he always like this?" The dragoness asked as she stared at Nikolai awkwardly. "Please tell me he isn't always like this."

"Nein, the Russian isn't always like zis. Most of the time however, he is wondering around drunk." Richtofen replied as he facepalmed himself in disbelief. "But he is a formitable ally." He added in a cheerful tone.

_"Flaria, what have you gotten yourself into?"_ The dragoness asked herself as she stared at the three, who are perhaps the most UNLIKELY people ever to team up. She wondered how Dempsey could team up with them, she could clearly see that these men didn't hold each other in high regard, nor do they seem to trust one another. And from the lack of eye contact between them' she guessed they were hostile towards one another, if their on their bad side.

"Vell," Richtofen began turning to the light blue dragon with a dark look. "Dempsey awaits us..."

"I can think about three problems with this plan you know." Nikolai said as he looked untrustingly at the dragoness. "One of them, is her. We don't even know if she IS trustworthy, and she said there is something we have to agree with and we don't even know what. The third problem-"

"Nikolai shut up!" Richtofen snapped in frustration. He approched Nikolai and roughly pressed a finger on the Russians chest. "We cannot waste any time, Dempsey is counting on us!" The Nazi hissed before removing his finger.

Nikolai rubbed the place Richtofen touched him. In an attempt to make the pressure the Nazi put on him to magically disappear. Mumbling a few words in Russian, Nikolai rested his assault rifle on his right shoulder as he walked towards, Takeo, Richtofen and Flaria.

"I have one question," The Russian started, much to Richtofen and Takeo's frustration. Nikolai continued before the two could say anything, "How exactily are you going to get the three of us to the American?"

The Soviet had a point there. No one knew what she was going to do in order to get them to Dempsey, but they didn't think she' would be able to carry the three of them and their equipment at the same time. But then again, they knew nothing about dragons' or their abilities. Flaria gave Nikolai an amused look, chuckling seconds later and motioned them to follow her.

Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen glanced at each other, waiting for one another to make a move. When no one else was willing, Takeo sighed and followed the dragoness who was now standing in a clearing in the room; her wings spread outwards her eyes closed.

"What now?" Takeo asked. Flaria opened her eyes to look down at the Imperial who stood barely three meters away from her. She smirked when she saw Nikolai and Richtofen standing there, staring at both her and Takeo. "Those two have to join with you. Otherwise they'll get left behind." She answered as she sat down with a yawn.

Nikolai turned his gaze to Richtofen, and elbowed him in the arm. "Richtofen," Nikolai said as the German glared at him. "Are you going to go first?" He continued, staring at the Nazi for any sort of reaction.

Richtofen turned himself so he was fully facing the Russian with a look of suspicion. "What are you trying to say, Russian? Why don't you go first!" He glared.

Trying to keep himself from laughing Nikolai covered his mouth and replied. "Why? You're not afraid are you? After that bold speech you gave her about you not being afraid?"

Richtofen stared. "Nien, of course not my cossack friend. I vas worried you might get cowardly on us." He said with a shrug, giving Nikolai a cocky smile moments later.

Nikolai stared as Richtofen walked beside Takeo who turned and beckoned him to join them. Sighing and tightening his grip on his AK-47, Nikolai reluntantly approched them, Flaria was giving the Russian a questioning look; but he ignored her.

"Alright, let's find the American now please!" Nikolai spoke with irritation in his voice.

"Very well," Flaria began. "But know this, once I get you there' you must keep hidden. You're discovery will cause trouble and that will make you're task much more difficult." She warned the three, giving each and every one of them a serious look.

"Don't vorry about us, creature. We can be stealthy if needed." Richtofen reassured her, not that it did much.

"With what I've seen and heard already, I don't think that's likely..." She murmured to herself. When everyone looked at her she put on a "what?" look. "Oh, and you might want to cover you're eyes."

"What do you me- AGH!" Nikolai shouted as a flash of light blinded him. He could hear Takeo and Richtofen screaming beside him, he guessed they didn't cover their eyes in time as well.

The next thing they knew, they've found themselves in a seemingly abandoned corridor, that was lit by torches. They quickly scanned their new surrounding with their weapons, and the one thing they noticed, was the dragoness. She wasn't there with them.

"Sorry, but I can't help you from here." Flaria spoke within their minds. "Until you find you're friend, I can't teleport you three out." She added with regret in her voice.

"Why not?" Takeo asked lowering his weapon.

"Because I need to rest before I teleport you all out of there. How can I help you if I'm exhausted?"

"Good point..."

Everyone trained their weapons when they heard loud, deep footsteps echoing down the lightly lit hall they were in. They stood in the same spot with their weapons ready to fire, none of them moved when a familar voice screamed into their heads in frustration, causing them to jump in surprise and nearly dropping their weapons to the ground. "Would you three, please, stop standing still, and find some place to HIDE!"

Withour further words, the three frantically looked for a place to hide from a potentially dangerous enemy that was quickly nearing their position. Takeo pulled Nikolai and Richtofen in a dark corner, placing his AK74u in between his legs and covering the mouths of Nikolai and Richtofen. Who were muffling in protest.

"Be quiet!" Takeo whispered harshly. "Otherwise they shall hear us."

The two quickly complied and watched with wide shocked eyes as an elder yellow dragon walked past them mumbling in excitement. Richtofen could barely hear what the dragon was talking about, but he picked up the words, "Healing", "Injured" and "human". When they were sure the dragon was gone, Richtofen shoved Takeo's hand away from his mouth and peared down the hall where the dragon went.

"Vell, zat was close..." Richtofen said in relief. He looked at Nikolai and Takeo who were stareing at him, relief evident in their eyes. "I have a feeling, zat Dempsey is here."

ooOOoo

Volteer sighed in defeat, nothing he gave Dempsey seemed to help him much. For the first time in his entire life, Volteer was at a loss, humans were indeed interesting creatures but their inner organs were very much similar, yet different to dragons. Apart from being small compared to the Guardians, Dempsey had everything his body needed to keep itself alive. Liver, Lungs, Kidney's a stomach; only on a smaller scale compaired to dragons. The good news was that the combanation of potions he gave Dempsey seemed to stop him from coughing up blood. He was happy with that at least, but when he got Dempsey to take his Cartage belt, jacket and his black t-shirt off he was shocked to see the amount of damage he saw.

His torso and back held the many scars of battle, most seemed recent while the others seemed to have happened long ago. He learnt that he had gotten those battle scars before he came to Der Riese (the place they found him) while the others were from other people. He wanted to know more of course, but Dempsey gave him an evil look that easily told him that he wasn't in the mood. So he dropped it. Now Dempsey was lying down, battered and brused from the fight with the training dummies merely an hour ago. While he dispatched all the other dummies easily, the last one proved to be a challange for the human.

And when the fight was over Volteer, Spyro, Cynder and surprising Sparx acompanyed Dempsey to the room he's in now. Where Volteer had attempted to heal Dempsey through the use of potions.

Walking to the exit, Volteer gave Dempsey one last look before exiting the room, smiling confidently to himself. "Hmm, I might have to perfect new potions for our injured human, that should heal him remarkablely quick." The electric Guardian mumbled to himself as he walked through the halls, unknowingly passing the recent intruders who were hiding in the shadows.

**Inside Dempsey's memories**

He struggled to keep his head above the diseased water that was full of malaria. Keeping his mouth fermly shut Dempsey breathed through his nose, he spent the last two weeks or so gnawing his way through the bamboo cage he was placed in. At night, and mainly in the day he saw rats creeping into his cage, he growled as he kicked a rat that was travelling near his right foot. He fermly gripped the bamboo he was biting on, and shook it in order to see if he was able to loosen it. He looked around around suspiciously for any patrolling Japanese who were meant to be guarding him. Confident that they wern't there, Dempsey growled as he bit deep into the bamboo tearing away a small chunk before spitting it into the ground.

He repeated this until a guard came along or until his mouth bled. Looking through the corner of his eyes he'd seen two Japanese guards walking in the direction of his "prision" as they called it. He scowled at them as they pulled the cage towards them with a rope and stood in front of him face to face, and began mocking him.

"How is the American finding his prision?" One of them asked, a smug smile on his face.

Dempsey scoffed at the man before replying with sarcasim. "Oh it's fine, the bed is nice and warm. There's plenty of food, oh, and the women you have here are great in bed! Specially you're sister!" Dempsey laughed as one of the men punched him in the face.

"Watch your tongue American dog!"

"Wish I could, but it has a mind of its own." Dempsey shot back humourlessly. "Although," He began, smirking at the two. "You're sister's enjoyed the attention I was giving them with it though!" He ended with a laugh.

The two were about to throw their fists at him through the cage when someone called their names. "Genzo! Maeda! What are you two doing?"

The two men quickly turned and gave the approching man a crispy salute. "Takeo Masaki! We were just about to teach this American some manners!"

Dempsey blinked in surprise at the sudden appearence of the Imperial Captain, "_What the? He wasn't here in real life."_

Takeo stared at them them with a critical eye before he approched them, hands behind his back. "Who gave you permission to talk to the prisioner?"

The two stared at each other, looking for an answer. Takeo frowned when they didn't answer him, "I am disapointed. The emperor, would be displeased by you're actions. The American is to be left alone, and if I see you two near him again. You will not receave another warning!"

"_Strange, this never happened in real life either..."_ Dempsey thought. He frowned when he saw Takeo approching him rather quickly.

Dempsey stared at the Imperial with a confused look on his face until he spoke seriously to him. "Dempsey, you need to wake up." Takeo unsheathed his Katana and slashed the bamboo cleanly in half. "This is affecting you're mind," Takeo continued as he began pulling the bamboo until it snapped at the top. "You must awaken!"

Dempsey was about to question him when an explosion rose in a ball of fire. Both Imperial and marine stared, wide eyed at the display before their eyes. Takeo handed Dempsey a pistol, his .Colt. He looked down at it before looking up again, confused. "This is the beginning American. You are in danger of you're own mind!" Takeo warned, Dempsey again was confused and he was about to ask what he meant. Until he heard someone shout nearby.

"SHUT UP!"

He jumped with a start as he shot his eyes open. His instinct had told him something was wrong, and as he began looking around the room Dempsey quickly got on his feet. Armed himself with his .Colt that he had surprising found lying on a table with his Bowie and combat knife. With himself armed and ready to fight Dempsey made his way towards doorless entrance and pressed his back against the wall. He could hear someone outside, and he guessed they weren't dragons; mainly because their footsteps were light. As he heard them get closer, he prepared himself...

ooOOoo

"I'm telling you we should just go in blasting our way through! Not sneaking around like an idiot."

Takeo and Richtofen gritted their teeth in agitation as Nikolai's complaining was getting on their nerves. Ever sense Volteer had passed them, Nikolai had tried to persuade the two in attacking anything that didn't look human. At first the two tried blocking out Nikolai's constant complaining as they searched room after room, after room. But now they were at the very edge of beating the living tar out of him.

When Nikolai asked the same question as before, Richtofen's left eye twitched as he stopped breathing heavily in frustration. Takeo reached out and he fermly yet gently placed a hand on the Nazi's shoulder, "Richtofen." Takeo began, concern evident in his voice. "Do not do, what the voices are telling you."

Richtofen took a moment to himself as he clentched his left hand into a fist. "They are difficult to ignore, Takeo. But I vill do zis." Richtofen turned when Nikolai was about to ask another question, handed his MP40 to Takeo and approched the Soviet with murder intent in his eyes.

He forcefully pushed Nikolai into a wall and bared his teeth at the Soviet, effectively shutting him up. "Nikolai, I vill say this only once." He calmly spoke, the next thing both Takeo and Nikolai knew Richtofen was shouting at the top of his lungs in rage.

"SHUT UP!"

Nikolai showed some surprise to Richtofen's outburst; and was thinking of a way to reply. But that train of thought was quickly diminshed when Nikolai realised who was in front of him: The Butcher, or The Doc as he was formally known to the other Nazi's back in Germany. And knowing how instable the guy was, realised how much danger he found himself in.

"Do you understand that, Russian?" Richtofen asked, lowering the volume of his voice so only Nikolai could hear.

Nikolai instantly nodded, much to Richtofen's satisfaction, and without a word Nikolai stared as Richtofen approched a smug looking Takeo and retreved his weapon. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he walked after them; hoping that Richtofen won't have another outburst like that anytime soon. His train of thought wondered towards their "comrade" or "friend" as he called him.

But little did they knew, that Dempsey was closer than they thought.


	8. The last human: Chapter 7

The last human

Chapter 7

Dempsey scowled as he quickly peaked into the corridor, bringing his Bowie knife close to his chest and his sidearm facing the ground. His brows arched in surprise when he saw Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen walking towards his room. The one problem with this was: through his eyes, they were someone or rather, something else. They weren't his friends, as his mind was telling him something else' the people he saw in front of him were zombies.

"What the fuck?" Dempsey mentally swore, the grip on both weapons tightening drastically. "How'd they get inside this place without the others knowing?" Many questions went through his mind as they got closer; without a second thought he quickly made up his mind, and hid himself.

"Let's see those motherfuckers eat some hardened American steel!"

Dempsey waited as his breathing lowered dramatically, he had done this so he could hear the three approach easer and make them clueless to his wareabouts. It wasn't before long when he saw a shadow appeared, when he heard the person make the first step inside the room, he snarled quietly before jumping out of cover. He put all his strength into his right shoulder, catching the zombie off guard and forced it to the ground.

He didn't hesitate in pointing his .Colt at the zombies temple, it's glowing yellow eyes widened in surprised. That! Was something Dempsey did not expect from a mindless zombie. Before he knew what was going on, he suddenly felt himself get grabbed by the waist and was pushed off the zombie below him. He gasped in surprise when he was turned on his back and found himself looking at the face of a decaying corpse. He half expected the zombie to take a chunk out of him, the other... well to began attacking him with it's razer sharp claw like nails. Instead the zombie turned to look at the other two, and began grunting at them. Dempsey blinked in confusion, he didn't think a zombie would react this way.

He turned his head to look at the other two, the one that was on the ground was getting helped to his feet by the third zombie. Now that he looked at the zombies around rather closely, he noticed that they looked familar. The zombie getting helped up' had torn, ragged clothing but the only thing that he remembered was the sword that was strapped against it's waist.

"_Takeo's_ _Katana...? What the fuck!" _He mentally cursed as he took in the similarities from the other two.

The one on top of him had a dull looking SS Officer Visor Cap, and the zombie wore a familiar black trousers with a single red stripe running down the side. It's decayed hands were covered in black leather gloves.

"Doc? Is that you?" Dempsey asked with uncertainty. The zombie stood still for a few seconds before it reluntentally nodded, he quickly turned his head as he slowly recognised the other two. Who were standing on their feet, weapons drawn. "Takeo? Nikolai? Is that really you?" He asked hoping beyond hope that they were the men he thought they were. When they nodded Dempsey relaxed and stared as Richtofen got off him.

He realised that he still had his Bowie knife and .Colt with him. He distant himself between the other three zombiefied men that he knew, he sheathed his Bowie knife but kept his .Colt drawn. He couldn't be too careful, he knew what the zombies were, and what they could do to an unsuspecting person. He watched as the zombiefied Richtofen was grunting and growling at the zombiefied Takeo and Nikolai; he guessed he was giving them orders.

"Did you see the uncertainty in his eyes? Dempsey wasn't sure if it was us or not!" Nikolai said as he glanced at Dempsey, worry in his eyes.

"Zat could be one of the many side effect Russian." Richtofen replied, rubbing his chin as he thought a way to make Dempsey see the real them. "There are many possible ways to reverse zis, but we must get him back to Der Riese."

"But?" Asked Takeo, waiting for an answer.

"It will be difficult. Reversing side effects can be deadly, and we don't know how long the American was within zat machine." Richtofen answered quickly. "The longer he was in Statis, the stronger the effects are; and the harder they shall be to get rid of."

"Then that idiot American shall come with us," Takeo grimly stated, turning his gaze to Dempsey who was now standing on his feet, staring at them with a curious look on his face.

Dempsey gazed at all of them with a calm look on his face. But knowing him, he was cautious sense he still had the .Colt in his hand' the good news is he wasn't aiming it at them. For the moment of course. But that could change the longer they stay there.

"...Dempsey, I want to know something." Richtofen approched the marine cautiously; putting his hands up in a form of surrender. Dempsey arched his brows for a moment, then frowned, raising his sidearm much too Richtofen's surprise.

"Don't move, freaksack, or i'll put a bullet in you're skull." Dempsey threatened as he took off the safty on the .Colt. "I don't understand a word that you undead meatsacks are sayin', but I ain't stupid."

"Oh really?" Takeo whispered with sarcasim. "You almost fooled us."

Richtofen gritted his teeth, growling as he turned to look at Nikolai. "Nikolai! Be our door watcher, zis is going to get ugly..."

Nikolai gulped nervously as Takeo and Richtofen circled the marine who was calmly staring at them his weapon switching between the two every five seconds. He shook his head not baring to watch the struggle between the three and walked towards the room entrance. Peeking his head out, Nikolai scanned both directions of the hall hoping that nothing would come along to make things more difficult for them.

He looked back when he heard Takeo and Richtofen running at Dempsey, and saw that they were attempting to get Dempsey's weapon out of his grasp. With Takeo humourous position, attempting to keep Dempsey from grabbing his Bowie knife while Richtofen was trying to pry the weapon from his fingers. Nikolai had to admit, it was a fucking hilarious sight for him. But he knew how serious this was, even if he was surprisingly sober for a long amount of time he couldn't help but to keep himself from laughing at the sight.

The Japanese and German dragged the American to the ground. And Richtofen forcefully smashed Dempsey's wrist against the ground in an attempt to make him release it his weapon. After four attempts, Dempsey released the .Colt cursing loudly in pain as Richtofen knocked the pistol away, and instructed Takeo to hold his legs down. Takeo complied to Richtofen's instructions and forcefully held Dempsey's legs to the ground as the marine struggled against them.

"Dempsey, hold still or zis will hurt!" Richtofen growled as he reached into one of his many pouches and took out a Syrette. "This should make you think clearly, Dempsey." Richtofen then took off the lid and injected the neddle inside Dempsey's neck.

"Don't you DARE stick that thing in Me-AGH!" Dempsey shouted out of surprise. He widened his eyes as his vision darkened, within' a few seconds Dempsey fainted much to the relief of Takeo and Richtofen.

"Comrades!" Nikolai called them with panic in his voice. "I think we are about to be compromised!" Peering to the right, Nikolai saw two dragons charging down the hall. Towards the room they were in!

ooOOoo

Volteer walked through corridor after corridor in the Warfang temple for minutes, thinking what he could use on Dempsey that would make him feel good as new' without any costly side effects. He was on his way to the library when he by chance spotted Cyril looking down at the ground mumbling quietly to himself.

"Cyril!" Volteer cheerfully called out, causing the Ice Guardian to snap his head around with wide eyes. "Cyril I have made some progress with our human friend!" It was true, there was some progress with Dempsey, although it was very little.

The Ice dragon grinned when he heard that from Volteer, for once he was actually happy that Volteer was talking. The ice guardian quickly approched Volteer and immeditally asked if the human was going to live, all those sort of questions. That was then Volteer gave Cyril a serious look; and realised that the news wasn't going to be good.

"I have successfully stopped the human from coughing up blood, Cyril. But as for a full recovery? I don't have the slightest, no, faintist? Yes that sounds about right. I just don't have the faintist idea if he has made a full recovery. I was going to do some research on the human body, see if there was anything I missed."

Cyril nodded in understandment, after all Volteer is currently the smartest dragon in the entire temple. The only downside to that is he speaks rather quickly, and often uses _long_ words that oftenly confuses those who are listening to him. And the listeners get bored to death when Volteer suddenly talks something that is completely irrelivent. Thankfully this was NOT the case.

"And? How is he now?" Cyril asked prodding Volteer for more information. Volteer gave Cyril a confused look, tilting his head slightly to the left wanting Cyril to explain more. "You know; the human that was injured? How is he now? Is he awake?"

At first Volteer dumbly stared at the dragon of ice in front of him, and Cyril stood there rather impatentally, he wondered if the dragon in front of was actually messing with him. When a smile creeped onto Volteer's lips Cyril realised that Volteer WAS messing with him. By pretending he didn't know what was going on. He gave himself a Mental Note to get Volteer back for this.

"Dempsey is fine, he's not coughing up blood as I have announced before. But as of this minute, the human is currently unconscious." Volteer answered. having the same smile on his face. "As far as I know, he appears to be... fine. But there may be something I have missed; and as such I'm going to do some research."

Cyril nodded before the two dragons went their seperate ways; he turned to see if Volteer was a fair distance away before he sighed in relief. Volteer would bore people to death with his constant talking, given the chance. He paused when he heard someone struggling up ahead, and heard Dempsey cursing at someone. Volteer appearantly heard this as well, and was now beside the Ice guardian with a worried expression on his face.

As they walked towards the room they heard someone talking in a strange accent, followed by Dempsey's.

"Dempsey, hold still or zis will hurt!" they heard the man talking with a strange accent say. "This should make you think clearly, Dempsey."

"Don't you DARE stick that thing in Me-AGH!" Dempsey shouted out of surprise.

The two dragons arched their brows in surprise when they heard this. Volteer snarled as he ran past Cyril who quickly followed. It was then they heard another person speak, but this person was panicing.

"Comrades! I think we are about to be compromised!"

Cyril instantly breathed a mist of ice when he saw someone staring at them, the figure jumped into cover shouting in surprise. "CHYORT, WE ARE COMPROMISED!"

ooOOoo

Takeo and Richtofen turned their heads in surprise when they saw Nikolai make a leap into the room, the two narrowed their eyes when they saw a blue mist covering everything in thick ice. Nikolai groaned as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, grunting as he looked looked over his shoulder to see two giant dragons step into the room listenening to the sounds of ice cracking under their weight. He moaned as he turned to look at Richtofen and Takeo and gave them a disbelieving look.

"I think this hangover is screwing with me," Nikolai complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nikolai..." Richtofen said beckoning the soviet. "Get OVER HERE!"

The dragons bared their teeth as they crouched down, wings out and teeth bared as they dug their tallon's into the ice that recently formed. They watched as Nikolai grabbed his AK-47 and regrouped with the others' who were now on the otherside of the room away a fair distance from Dempsey. They all had a frighted look on their faces. The two dragons opened their mouth's and let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the temple; alerting everyone that there was trouble.

"Scheiße!"

"This is not good!" Nikolai yelled aiming his assult rifle at the two dragons in retaliation.

"No matter, Russian. With our combined might they shall fall before us!" Takeo said trying to reassure the Soviet.

"What about the American?" Nikolai asked as he pointed at the unconscious marine that was a fair distance away from them. "We came here for him, and we cannot leave without him!"

A sly smirk creeped on Takeo's lips, "We shall do what we alway's do in a situation like this Nikolai." Taking off the safety of his AK74u he knelt down aiming his assult rifle at the dragons who were glaring angrily at them.

A smiliar smirk found its way on Nikolai, who easily understood Takeo's intent. "Blast our way through, right?"

Takeo stared at Nikolai, his smirk turning into a full smile, "Indeed."

Laughing Nikolai turned his gaze towards the two elder dragons, a menacing look on their faces. Nikolai gave them a menacing look of his own, Takeo and Richtofen looked down the peak on their caps covering their eyes, and they combined that with an evil smile of their own.

Meanwhile Dempsey groaned as he rubbed his forehead he whinced when he felt a sharp pain near his adam's apple. When he went to rub the pain away he felt something round sticking into his neck. His eyes shot open almost instantly when he remembered what happened to him, the zombies, they were in the room with him! He grabbed the Syrette that Richtofen stuck in his neck and pulled it out, wincing as he felt the neddle pulling against his skin.

He looked around the room and saw that Volteer and Cyril were blocking off the exit; while a few yards away from him was... the others the zombies that injected him with the Syrette. He blinked when he saw them change from zombies, to human and back to zombies again. He closed his eyes for moment before opening them again, and this time the images of the people he fought side by side with were human. And why were they were aiming their weapons at the dragons?

He looked around the room for his pistol while the others were busy staring each other down. Once he saw the .Colt, he instantly crawled towards it, he did this so he wouldn't get the others attention. But there was one thing in his mind now: if the guardians were treating _his human_ friends like they were enemies, then, they'll have to treat him as one as well.

He noticed that he still had his Bowie knife in his left hand, he gave himself a disbelieving look when he took notice of this. He placed his knife in it's sheath under the cartrage belt on his chest and grabbed his pistol. When he finally gripped the weapon, he got on his feet and took aim at the dragons. The weapon clicked when the safety on the weapon was taken off.

Everyone turned their gaze to the sound, and their eyes widened when they saw Dempsey aiming his pistol at the dragons. He was scowling at the them.

"You guys ok?" Dempsey asked, his gaze never leaving the shocked looking dragons.

"A-american? Is that really you? Are you ok?" Nikolai asked as his expression turned from shock to worry.

Dempsey glanced at the Soviet and smiled, "Never better Nikolai, never better!" He frowned as he remembered what he tried to do to Takeo and Richtofen. "Oh, Richtofen, Takeo sorry about trying to kill you two." He added with regret.

"Heh, forgive and forget Dempsey. We still have a chance to argue later." Takeo responded with a grin.

Dempsey sidestepped towards his comrades his weapon never leaving the dragons that were growling fiercely at him. "You dare to betray us? After everything we've done for you!" Cyril snarled, a small mist of ice flaring from his nostrils.

"I'm not betraying you!" Dempsey shot back through gritted teeth. "But concidering the fact that you're threatening my_ friends_," He added, gesturing to Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen who were staring at him brows arched in surprise. "You have no choice but to concider me as enemy as well."

"What is going on here?"

"Oh shit," Dempsey cursed as Terrador walked in the room, Spyro and Cynder following the Earth Guardian. "Guy's if you got some kind of plan, now would be the time to inform me."

Volteer and Cyril parted as Terrador walked past the two dragons, their gaze never leaving the four humans who now' had their own weapons aimed at the earth dragon. "Of course ve have a plan Dempsey. Vhat do you take us for?" Richtofen responded as Terrador widened his eyes at the new faces.

"Well I take YOU as a racist mother-fuckin' bastard doc, if that's what you're asking me." Dempsey replied rhetorically. This earned a glare from the Nazi, but he never said a smartass comment in responce.

"_Three humans?_"He thought as he turned his gaze to the one human he knew, he was both confused and surprised when he saw Dempsey aiming the weapon at him though. "Dempsey, why are you aiming that weapon at me?" Terrador asked, there was some amount of surprise in his voice although he quickly hid it.

"Sorry, but when those two treat my comrades as enemies, they'll have to treat me as one too. Nothing personal." Dempsey grimly stated as he stared at the Blue and Yellow dragons with angered eyes. He turned his gaze back to Terrador who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious, after all we've done?"

"I'm afraid so. As I said before, nothing personal." Dempsey turned his head to Richtofen, and saw that the mad doctor was itching to pull the trigger on his MP40. "Doc, you got a way out of here?"

"Ja, Der Riese is ze place American. Home avay from home, as you American's vould say." Richtofen replied with an unsatisfied smile, left eye twitching, his finger carassing the tigger of his weapon.

"The place they found me?" He mused. He thought about Der Riese as a possible base of operatrions for them until they find out what to do from there. He knew the place as he's been stationed there for a few months fighting the undead before putting himself in statis. If there was one place in this world that was concidered "safe" it would be that factory.

With his decision made Dempsey voiced his opinion, "Der Riese it is then, even if the dammed place is full of zombies I'll be eager to take 'em on again."

"We're not letting you four leave this city." Terrador interfered as he took a daring step towards them. "You four are outnumbered three to one out there. And we are much more powerful than the four of you put together." The Earth Guardian added with a serious expression.

"Who said zat ve vould get past you, creature?" Richtofen spat in disgust. "Ve have another transportation; vaiting for us."

Takeo chuckled as he shouldered his weapon. He used his free hand to grip the tilt of his Katana that lung loosely from his waist. "And if you follow us, we will not hesitate to put you down." Takeo said with arrogance.

Cynder growled as she ran in front of Terrador baring her teeth at Dempsey and the other humans beside him. "I'd like to see you try, _human_!"

"Death comes for all of us. There's no way to avoid it, only to postpone it." Dempsey quoted aloud, he looked at Richtofen again and nodded. "Take us out of here doc."

"Good, oh you might vant to close you're eyes American."

Giving the Nazi a confused look Dempsey stared as Takeo and Nikolai quickly covered their eyes. "Why do I need to close my-" The next thing he knew, he was blinded by a bright light; causing him to yell out loud in surprise.

"OH GOD MY EYES!"


	9. The last human: Chapter 8

The last human

Chapter 8

Dempsey watched in mild satisfaction as lead from the barrel of his Thompson tore through the rotten skin of the undead. Their rotten intestines were completely exposed, half of their torso and ribcage was torn destroyed; and blood was dripping from their wounds, drenching their ragged uniforms in a colour of thick red. He turned when he heard a zombie trying to climb, without hesitation he stomped the zombie in the face knocking it off the platform before sending a barrage of bullets at its face, tearing it's head apart. He removed his pistol from its holster, turned and took aim at a zombie that was slowly limping up the steps. He pulled the trigger, sending a single bullet in between the zombies eyes. The zombie was killed instantly.

It fell backwards before rolling down the steps, loud sickening cracks being heard as the rotten corpse fell down the stars, before crashing into a large group of zombies that were slowly making their way up. They were knocked over, and were quickly falling down the stairs as well; much to Dempsey's amusement. Grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin, Dempsey tossed the round objected into the large pile of zombies that were beginning to get on their feet. The familar sounds of deathly snarls escape the mouths of the undead as the grenade exploded. Turning Dempsey holstered his pistol and brought his Thompson into his hands.

He aimed his weapon down at the ground as more zombies came into view, and fired his Thompson in bursts watching as the lead tore the undead limb from limb. Jumping off a ledge Dempsey ran to another section of the factory. Reloading his weapon Dempsey quickly looked over his shoulder to see how far behind the undead were. He frowned as the undead were indeed following him, and they were catching with to him in an alarming rate! He took a right turn, entering a small lightly packed corridor that led outside of the factory itself. To the mainframe. He took two turns (left and right) that led him towards the doors that led him to the Mainframe, or another section of the factory.

Taking a right turn, and passing an open metal door Dempsey entered a small corridor that was filled with brains connected to spineal cords, and were surrounded by green goo. He shuddered when he first saw these, they freaked the hell out of him, and for good reason. Whenever he got close to the dammed things, he swore there was a strange sound coming from them. He placed those thoughts aside as he walked to a switch, it had a green light on it; which was surprising for him; most of the factory equipment wasn't powered properly. But it seems there was enough power to activate the electric barriers that was installed in various places in Der Riese. At least they won't be able to get through here for a while.

When he walked towards the switch, he pulled the lever which created a wall of eletricity blocking the entrance.

_"Drawing power to laboratory."_

The barrier should keep the zombies out for a few minutes at least, giving Dempsey valuble time to restock on ammo and buy new weapons to use. He still had two magazines left for his Thompson and three for his colt. He sprinted up the pair of stairs until he came across the old bridge; while rusty it was still strong enough to hold a lot of weight. On the otherside of the bridge lay a ridiculous amount of Bouncing Betties and a new type of explosive that he found rather... interesting. Nikolai called these devices "claymores", and after a brief discription of how they worked, he had to admit. He was impressed. And he was rather surprised when he found out that they were American made!

Slinging his Thompson over his shoulder, Dempsey stepped back until he was near the end of the bridge. Taking a deep breath Dempsey sprinted across the bridge until he was close enough to the explosives. He gritted his teeth when he leapted over the explosives. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't make himself scared, after all, he didn't want the last thing he'll ever see is his limbs flying in different directions if he happened to land right in the middle of the explosives. He grunted when he hit the floor, and he opened his eyes to see how far he had landed. To his surprise, Dempsey was only two yards away from the explosives. He closed his eyes in relief before getting he got himself back on his feet.

He unslinged his SMG (Sub machinegun) and turned his head upon hearing the familar sounds of the deathly growls, moans and hissing of the undead. Dempsey thought about taking 'em on, but he remembered that he only had two magazines left for his Thompson. So taking them on with low ammunition was really a death sentance. He wasted no time in getting inside, there was one door that led to "_teleporter 2_" straight ahead' and on Dempsey's right, was a staircase that led to the Hanger. He took the staircase' and scanned the rather large room with unease. The room was filled with barrel's, a single furnace and a massive hole in a wall right in front of his eyes.

"Takeo! Nikolai! Richtofen! You guy's here?" Dempsey called as he walked to towards a wall that had an outline' similar to the Thompson.

"We are here American!" Nikolai's voice shouted out from behind.

Jumping in surprise Dempsey shot around with his Thompson at the ready. He calmed down when Nikolai was in front of him, drinking a bottle of rootbeer. "Jesus! Nikolai never do that!"

Nikolai sniggered as he drank the rest of the orange liquid inside the glass bottle, before tossing it aside. The sound of glass smashing filled their ears as Nikolai beckoned Dempsey to follow.

"I know how much you like to 'blow things up' American. So, I went through that annoying disappearing box, multiple times to get you something, that I think you'll like very much!" Nikolai said chuckling as Dempsey gave Nikolai a curious look.

As he followed Nikolai, Dempsey soon saw Takeo and Richtofen standing in front of a box with a question mark on it. Near them was an advanced silver engraved weapon that Dempsey never seen before. Dempsey stared at the weapon curiously as the Soviet went to pick it up, and to his surprise, Nikolai handed the weapon to him.

Dempsey was clearly confused as he slinged his Thompson over his shoulder; and took the strange advanced looking weapon from the soviet. "What is this Nikolai?" Dempsey asked as he examaned every detail of the weapon.

"That, American, would be the M16 Assault Rifle. The American's made it in the year... 1961? I think... I can't remember. Far too much information for me to think about." Nikolai replied as he rubbed his chin, thinking of anything else that he might have missed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nikolai exclaimed with excitement. "That weapon has a grenade launcher attached to it. So, you'll have to figure out how to use it yourself."

Dempsey stared at Nikolai before looking at the launcher. The trigger was close to the magazine, and after a few awkward moments of trying to find the right way to hold it, Dempsey gripped the magazine with his left hand, slipping his finger over the trigger of the grenade launcher. At the same time he slipped his trigger finger over the first trigger that was behind the magazine. Grunting he lifted the Assault rifle so he could look through the sights.

"I like this weapon, awkward when you're trying to slip two fingers over the triggers at once. But look past that and well, you get a kickass looking weapon! I like it!" Dempsey said as he lowered the weapon. "I'll rename this weapon as... 'Skullcrusher'! Yeah, that sound's 'bout right."

Happy with his new weapon of choice Dempsey set the M16 to the ground beside him and leant against the wall. "We've been here for five days now guys. You must have had SOME sort of progress on those teleporters. Doc, can you give us an insight on the progress?" Dempsey said as he gazed to Richtofen.

There was a moment of silence, the distant screams of the undead echoed into the Hanger. It was quiet for two minutes before Richtofen finally spoke, "Ve have some problems with ze power Dempsey." The nazi began, there was frustration in his voice. "At zis rate we vould be lucky enough to even teleport to ze mainframe!"

Looking over his shoulder Richtofen scowled at everyone. He kicked the mystery box before fully turning himself to them. "Zis entire facility needs a large amount of power to keep it activated. And from what you have said to us Dempsey, zis place barely has enough power to even use ze Pack-A-Punch machine. Thank's to Nikolai here, ve might have to vait for another day or two' to gather sufficient power to use ze teleporters..."

Dempsey and the others quickly agreed to Richtofen's statement; but they weren't happy that they had to wait for a day or two for the generator to gather more power. After hearing an explosion, everyone grabbed their weapons and rushed to the bridge. Dempsey was the first one up, followed by Nikolai then Takeo and lastly Richtofen. Dempsey turned aiming his Assault rifle towards the bridge, and immediately opened fire. The others quickly followed his example when they were by his side.

Combined red and white flashed from the muzzled of their weapons lighting the dark room the four were in. The four opened their mouths to yell defiantly as the relentless hordes of the undead swarmed into the building like bugs, slowly forcing the group of humans towards the teleporter in the room behind them.

ooOOoo

**The outskirts of Der Riese. Two days later...**

The events at Warfang have been... interesting for Spyro and Cynder. Not long after Dempsey and the other humans vanished' whispers of an attack within the temple broke out. The first four day's after Dempsey's disappearance were filled with questions and suspicion from the resident's of Warfang. And each question about the attack, and rumours of Spyro being fatally injured during the incident was declared false by the Dragon Guardian's themselves. Spyro had to make an appearence before the gathered crowd that formed around the Temple to ease their worry for him. But on the fifth day, everything changed. They found out who was spreading the rumours of the "attack" on the temple. It turned out to be Sparx; who was exaggerating a few things from the incident.

His punishment: Spending four hours in Spyro's mouth, much to the dragonflies dismay.

But the damage was already done. Sparx had accidentally told a few residents that the attackers were the mythical humans, and by the fifth day' the rumours of real live humans spread through Warfang like fire. It was then the Guardian's (with Spyro's permission) told the resident's of Warfang of their discovery nearly two weeks ago, the human facility of Der Riese' finding a human soldier that was from the Second Great War. What they learnt from him, and eventually the "attack" on the temple was told next.

Within two days a small group of dragons' led by the Guardian's themselves were heading to Der Riese to confront the humans for the final time. But they themselves, weren't expecting complete and utter chaos. The Der Riese facility, was a battleground. They could hear the moans of the dead as they flew closer to the factory, and there was the unmistakeable sound of gun fire among the moans of the undead. The dragons hovered as they watched the events unfold below them. They were... at a loss for words; they couldn't begin to discribe what they were feeling. Fear, seemed to fit what they felt, but there was something else, something more. Terrified, they were terrified, but who could blame them?

"This is where we found the first human, Tank Dempsey." Terrador began. He stared at the dragons who focused their attention to him. He could see the terrified looks in their eyes; something that made him want to sigh in disappointment. But he withheld it. "And its likely he'll be found in this place."

"Among those things!" A green scaled dragon with dark brown underbelly called out in surprise. "Is this human insane!"

The others were quick to agree and were voicing their own opinions on the matter. Cyril interrupted them before things got out of hand. "Would you all please, allow Terrador to finish! I'm sure that we all agree that this human isn't in sane." He paused for dramatic effect. "But with the equipment the human has at his disposal, he'll be a rather formitable opponent."

Everyone looked down their jaws dropped in shock when they saw white sparks of eletricity suddenly emerge out of nowhere. A small ball of light emerged from the ground for a few seconds, then it vanished just as quick it appeared. Their eyes widened when they saw four familar faces get into position two facing the stairs while the others took the gaps to their left and right.

"Are those... actual humans?" A red scaled dragoness asked in astonishment. She looked at the Earth Guardian with wide eyes, waiting for him to answer her question. Terrador nodded which earned some shocked gasps and murmer's from the group of dragons. "When you said that there were actual humans within Warfang, I thought you Guardian's lost your minds. But seeing them here. With my own eyes..."

"American!" Everyone tensed when one of the human's looked up at them. "We have company from above!" The rest of the four aimed their weapons at the sky in relatiation. Snarling Terrador folded his wings together and fell to the earth. Seconds later Terrador encased himself inside a large boulder as he fell to the ground. Realising what he was doing, the other earth dragons followed his example by encaseing themselves in boulders, and allowed gravity to do the rest.

One of the humans shouted out in horror as the giant boulders fell from the sky, and they seperated in order to get a safe distance.

"CHYORT!"

ooOOoo

Nikolai shouted as he leapt off the mainframe; followed by Dempsey then Takeo and lastly Richtofen. The boulder's crashed into the ground again and again and again. Causing the ground to shake as smoke, rock and mud flew into the sky. Everyone coughed and moaned as they pushed themselves onto their feet; and gathered around each other.

"Everyone ok?" Dempsey asked his comrades with concern.

"Shaken, but fit for duty Dempsey." Takeo answered as he sweeped the dirt off his uniform in disgust. "What in the emperors name was that?" He said aloud eyes wideneing as the sounds of wings flapping against the wind was heard above them.

"Holy...Shit..." Dempsey and the others was staring in fear at the dragons who surrounded them on the rooftops around them. Quickly looking at the others Dempsey quickly gave the three an order. "Guy's, hold your fire. We don't need another enemy to fight."

Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen all stared at the marine with a look that said "Are you serious!" Dempsey then turned his attection when one particular Earth dragon flew into the sky, and gracefully landed on the ground. Two more dragons landed beside the earth dragon, and they were growling menicingly.

Nikolai nudged Richtofen in the shoulder in order to get his attention. "Doc, what are the chances of us getting out of this mess alive?" Nikolai whispered' as he kept his gaze on the dragons.

"On ze scale of one to ten? Three." Richtofen bluntly replied.

"That was rather blunt doc."

"Thank you for stating ze completely obvious Dempsey!"

"ENOUGH!" Terrador roared impatently, making Dempsey and the others to aim their weapons in defiance at the green dragon. "Everyone knows about you and you're people Dempsey. They know you exist now. There is no place for you too hide." Taking a step towards the humans Terrador looked down on them in disappointment. "Surrender, and we'll escort you safely to Warfang."

"What so you'll imprison us?" Dempsey shot back causing the dragons above to gasp in surprise. "Sorry Terrador, but we'll refuse you're offer!" Looking over his shoulder Dempsey smirked at his comrades as he tightened his grip on the Skullcrusher. They smirked when they realised what he was about to do. "There is one place we can go: The Past!"

"Ooh-fuckin'-rah!" He gripped the magazine of his Skullcrusher, and slid his finger over the trigger for the grenade launcher. He fired the launcher by the hip and watched as the small yet deadly explosive shot out of the weapon. Dempsey and the others ran when the grenade exploded in front of the guardians, and quickly made their way to the thrid teleporter as if their lives depended on it.

The dragons launched themselves into the sky roaring in rage, Dempsey turned and aimed at the dragons who were flying towards them at an alarming rate. Gritting his teeth Dempsey held his breath as he took aim at the dragons and dragonesses that flying towards him and his team. Firing in bursts Dempsey slowly moved backwards until he was near the Speed Cola machine, where he fully turned and sprinted through a small hallway.

Richtofen was now inside the building that contained the third and final teleporter, he looked over his shoudler to see if Dempsey and the other two were inside as well. He only counted two of them, the Soviet and the Imperial; Dempsey must still be out there!

"Takeo! Go and give Dempsey cover. Nikolai! Make sure no zombies interfere vith my work!" The Nazi barked, without arguing the two immeditally ran off; with Takeo taking position beside a window under the Catwalk. While Nikolai ran to the tunnel that led underground.

"Those scaled beasts will feel my wrath!" Takeo murmered, closing one eye as he took aim at the dragons. He saw Dempsey sprinting towards the building, with at least five or six dragons on his trail. Takeo scowled as he fired his AK74u in bursts, and growled in frustration as the dragons parted the bullet's completely missing them.

"Get that damed Teleporter working or we're dead!" Dempsey screamed before leaping into the building. He got on his knee as he looked over his shoulder. Yelling as the earth dragons encased in boulders were coming towards the wall of the building. "Get inside the Teleporter!" Dempsey urged.

"Dempsey it is not ready!" Richtofen complained glaring at Dempsey as he forcefully dragged both Takeo and Nikolai inside the teleporter.

"Don't give a shit Doc! Either we use that thing, or we'll be their food within the next three seconds!" Dempsey shot back.

Richtofen widened his eyes and quickly placed his right hand over a large red botton. "Here ve go!"

At the exact same moment Richtofen pushed the button the earth dragons shattered the walls and roof. Making the whole entire building collaspe. Smoke and rubble filled the room as everything came down on them, the dragons were save in their boulder's and were able to roll out of the rubble with little difficulty. The teleporter groaned as it began to collaspe under the pressure as a dragon got a lucky hit on the teleporter with it's boulder. Creating a large dent right above the swastika symbol on the teleporter.

The dragons gathered together as the watched the building collaspe in front of their eyes. They looked nervously at one another as they eagerly scanned the smoke for the earth dragons that caused the building to collaspe. There was silence for a short while until they saw the dragons emerge from the smoke. Terrador was looking at the ground with a saddened expression on his face.

"Terrador?" Cyril called out with concern. "What happened to the humans?"

The Guardian didn't look up. When he answered Volteer and Cyril sook their heads in disappointment. "A shame." Volteer began. "We could have learnt so much from those species!"

"What now Terrador?" Cyril asked as Terrador walked past.

"We go back to Warfang. And tell them that the humans were killed."

Without questioning him, the dragons took flight and flew back to Warfang. Cyril and Volteer on the other hand, weren't fully convinced. The one thing that Dempsey said, the one thing that echoed in their minds had them thinking.

_"There is one place we can go: The Past!" _

Volteer and Cyril looked back at Der Riese and wondered, did the humans manage to escape? Were they in another place entirely? It would seem, that until they were discovered again, they would never know...

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
